


The one with all the phone calls

by SwanQueenFan1972



Series: The Country Music Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenFan1972/pseuds/SwanQueenFan1972
Summary: This is an AU... What happens when a truck driver meets a waitress in Baton Rouge...





	1. The 76

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot that took on a life of its own. I decided to keep it as part of the country music series, because that's where the original idea came from, even though it's going to have quite a few chapters. As usual, I love hearing your comments! Hope you like it!

Calling Baton Rouge  
Garth Brooks 

I spent last night in the arms of a girl in Louisiana  
And though I'm out on the highway, my thoughts are still with her  
Such a strange combination of a woman and a child  
Such a strange situation stoppin' every hundred miles  
Callin' Baton Rouge  
A replay of last night's events roll through my mind  
Except a scene or two erased by sweet red wine  
And I see a truck stop sign ahead, so I change lanes  
I need a cup of coffee and a couple dollars change  
Callin' Baton Rouge  
Operator, won't you put me on through  
I gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge  
Hurry up, won't you put her on the line  
I gotta talk to the girl just one more time  
Hello, Samantha dear, I hope you're feelin' fine  
And it won't be long until I'm with you all the time  
But until then, I'll spend my money up right down to my last dime  
Callin' Baton Rouge  
Operator, won't you put me on through  
I gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge  
Hurry up, won't you put her on the line  
I gotta talk to the girl just one more time  
Callin' Baton Rouge  
Sweet Baton Rouge

 

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket from the passenger seat and swung herself down from the cab of her truck, landing in a puddle with her new Merrell hikers. She swore under her breath as she felt water seep into her left foot. She wandered around the truck, having a quick look at the 70 foot trailer that housed the load of feed she was hauling down to New Orleans. She would check her rig again more thoroughly when she was done in the truck stop, but for now she was satisfied. 

The rain that had plagued her most of the morning as she’d travelled through southern Oklahoma and into Louisiana had slowed to a mist here. Last week she’d been up and down the Eastern seaboard and she’d spent most of it damp from the spring weather. She’d been hoping for some warmth and sunshine on this southern trip, but apparently it was not to be. 

She brushed a piece of long, wavy, blonde hair from her face, realizing as she did so that her Ray-bans were still resting on the top of her head where she’d shoved them hours ago when the rain had started. She thought, briefly, about climbing back into the cab to leave them there, decided not to bother, and started walking across the parking lot to the 76 Diner. 

The lot was fairly sparse, considering it was just after noon. A few other big rigs like hers were lined at the far end, and several passenger vehicles were scattered about closer to the building. She hoped the lack of clientele had more to do with the miserable weather than the quality of the food. She was starving.

She pushed through the door, a bell jingling over her head, and stepped into a time warp. She was certain that this place hadn’t seen a renovation since the early eighties. Chrome tables and chairs filled the main space while red vinyl booths lined the side walls. Straight ahead, toward the back was the counter, with the kitchen behind. Despite the dated decor, the place was clean, and recently painted in a bright robins egg blue. 

The servers wore uniforms that reminded Emma of the old tv show, Alice, that she’d seen on late night cable. They were an odd peachy pink color, with a white apron tied around the waist. Emma half expected to see the women’s name tags pinned on over a folded handkerchief. The server busing a table near the door turned and Emma was almost disappointed to see neither a handkerchief nor one of the strange little caps typical of the uniform. The young redhead did wear a big smile, which she flashed at Emma when she said, “Anywhere ya like, Hun, someone’ll be right with ya.”

Emma returned the smile and bypassed the tables in favour of the counter. She rarely sat at a table if she were alone. Usually it was so that she didn’t take up a table for just one person, but today, in the near empty diner, she sat there out of habit. 

She slid onto a stool at the counter a few seats down from the only other person seated there and waited for the counter server to finish cashing out a guy at the end of the bar. She heard the brunette laugh as she gave the man, a fellow trucker by his appearance, his change. He dropped some coins into the tip mug beside the cash register and headed for the door. The server continued to fiddle with the cash drawer for a moment, then slammed it closed and turned around.

Emma sucked in a breath. If there was a woman on the planet that could make the tacky dated uniform look good it was this woman. Her rich mahogany hair was pulled back into a pony tail, fluffy bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were made up in an almost professional manner, with just enough to enhance her natural beauty. Strong cheek bones framed her perfect little nose, but it was her smile that drew Emma’s attention as she paused to speak with the large man seated a few stools from Emma. Emma didn’t hear what the guy said to her, but she tossed her head back and laughed saying “Oh, Wayne, you just never give up do you.” She patted his hand with friendly affection and moved toward Emma.

 

“Good afternoon, Darling. Can I get you a menu?” The smile that was directed at Emma had to be at least a thousand watts and it rendered Emma briefly speechless. When Emma didn’t answer right away she reached under the counter and produced a menu. “Coffee?”

Emma nodded, and finally found her voice. She heard herself mumble something about specials and the waitress laughed, rich and throaty. “We don’t actually have specials. The owner likes to say that all the food is special here.” The overly dramatic eye roll that accompanied the statement left no confusion about how she felt about it. 

Emma dragged her eyes from the enticing red lips to the name tag pinned to her uniform and managed to get herself under control. “ In that case, Regina, what do you recommend from the amazingly special menu?”

Regina leaned her hip against the counter and tapped her pen against her lip as though she were considering a great problem. “Well....” She raised a questioning brow.

“Emma.”

“Well, Emma,” Regina repeated her name slowly, almost turning it into two words in a way that sent a shiver up Emma’s back, “for you, I recommend the cheeseburger and... onion rings.”

Emma placed her hand on the menu, pushing it slightly back toward Regina, and gave her a lopsided grin. “Then make it so, your majesty.”

Regina just smirked and rolled her eyes again. As if she’d never heard that nickname before. She moved to the kitchen window and relayed the order before coming back to remove the menu and pour Emma her coffee and a glass of ice water. The blonde didn’t look the part of a trucker, with her skin tight jeans, red leather jacket and shades atop her mass of curls, but Regina was quite certain that she was a driver. There was a certain attitude that surrounded most of the truckers that passed through the diner, and Emma had it. Regina eyed her as she poured the water. She really didn’t fit the stereotype of a typical female trucker, with their short hair and baggy clothes, trying to fit in with their male counterparts. Emma looked as though she probably didn’t give a rats ass about fitting into any molds.

“It’s kind of slow in here,” Emma commented, breaking into Regina’s musings.

Regina shrugged. “It’s the weather, I suppose. A lot of people stick to the interstate when it’s nasty like this, and the locals tend to stay in. Why aren’t you on the interstate? You are a trucker... aren’t you?”

Emma smiled. “Sure am. I can’t deliver my load until after 5 so I’ve got some time to kill.” She eyed the brunette, catching her staring and the chocolate eyes skittered shyly away.

Regina nodded, absently wiping the already clean counter, pretending like she hadn’t just been caught eyeing the blonde. “Where are you coming from?”

“Well, I picked up my freight in Oklahoma, but I’m from upstate New York. What about you? You don’t sound like a native.” It was true. Regina had almost no accent and spoke in a very different manner than most southerners.

“Michigan. I’ve been here about five years. I’ve picked up a bit of an accent I suppose, but I think it only comes out when I’ve been drinking.” Regina flashed her another killer smile. “Hang on, Wayne’s order is up.”

Emma’s eyes followed Regina as she moved to the window to grab the plate and take it to the other trucker. She was a bit disappointed to see Regina give him a look at her amazing smile. Crazy to think it might have been just for Emma. Clearly, Regina had the task of flirting for tips down to an art form.

Emma slipped off the stool and headed for the hallway to the left of the bar, following the signs pointing to the washrooms. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her as she moved past, and without even thinking about it she put a little extra swagger in her walk. Two could play at some innocent flirting, and Emma could give as good as she got when she deemed her opponent worthy. Damn, but Regina was certainly worthy. 

Regina leaned against the counter as Wayne chattered at her about his food and watched Emma make her way to the restrooms. Regina was not one to ogle women as a rule, but then again, rarely was there anyone as ogle worthy as Emma in the diner. The way the trucker fit into those jeans was almost criminal. The skinny jeans fit Emma like a glove, and Regina just knew that if she were to run her hand over the blondes ass it would be firm and muscular. She felt her face blush a little at the thought, unused to having thoughts about women’s asses in general. She raised her eyes to the long wavy blonde hair... yes, that was safer. Sort of. Thinking of running her fingers through the soft looking tresses was a bit cleaner than grabbing her ass, but still out of Regina’s realm of experience. What the hell was she doing? 

“You alright, Regina?” Wayne’s voice broke her concentration just as Emma disappeared into the restroom hallway.

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine Wayne. Just the start of a headache, perhaps.” Regina gave him an offhand smile and shook her head in an effort to remove Emma from her thoughts. She forced herself to focus on Wayne . Truth be told, he was probably old enough to be her father, but he was a truly nice guy and a good tipper. He was a regular, stopping in for lunch a few times a week, always sitting in Regina’s section, whether it was the counter or out on the floor. The trucker was not the least bit subtle in his appreciation of her, but at the same time, he never made Regina feel uncomfortable or nervous in any way.

“You work too hard, Regina,” Wayne smiled. 

“Somebody has too, Wayne. Bills aren’t going to pay themselves and my six year old can’t seem to hold down a job.” She headed to the cash as another customer approached, leaving the older man to chuckle.

 

Emma leaned against the sink, after washing her hands, peering critically at her reflection. She knew she wasn’t hard on the eyes. She had enough men hitting on her on a daily basis to back that up. When she actually made time to go to her kind of bar she was never lacking for female interest either. Still, her average beauty was nothing compared to the stellar brunette working the counter. Regina was easily the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen, outside of film, and even then, well, offhand, she couldn’t even think of an actress that caught her attention as Regina had. Regina was definitely out of Emma’s league, if she even preferred woman to begin with. Emma sighed. Oh well, at least she could enjoy the view while she ate her lunch. 

As she slid back onto her seat she slipped off her jacket and draped it over the stool beside her. She also plucked the sunglasses off the top of her head and tossed them on the counter. She looked up to see Regina approaching with her food and she decided Regina had done well with her recommendation. The burger was big and juicy looking, topped with cheese, lettuce and tomato and the mountain of onion rings were golden brown, just the way Emma liked them. 

“This looks great,” She smiled at Regina as she snagged an onion ring, taking a bite, finding it just the perfect combination of crispy shell and juicy center.

Regina watched Emma’s brilliantly white teeth sink into the ring and her tongue snuck out to catch a bit of residue off her bottom lip. Regina felt her face go warm and, embarrassed, she busied herself with the napkin dispenser. “Yes, well, I’m not responsible for that, but I can certainly let the cook know.”

Emma grinned as she saw the brunettes face flush. If it were possible, she was even cuter when she was embarrassed. The blush gave Emma a glimmer of hope that Regina might actually return her interest. She hadn’t blushed like that when old Wayne had been chatting her up. Emma took a bite of her burger, which was just as delicious as it looked and chewed thoughtfully as she watched Regina absently moving the condiments on the counter nearby and wiping around them. If she didn’t know better, she would say the waitress was deliberately making work to remain nearby. “So, what brought you to Baton Rouge? You have family down here?” Please don’t say there’s a husband, her brain screamed. 

Regina’s eyes snapped up to meet Emma’s and for a moment Emma swore she saw fear there, before they shifted away and Regina found her voice. Her tone was airy and light, as it had been before, and Emma realized that her whole demeanour was a mask she presented to the diner patrons. “You know the story. I followed a relationship here and it went south,” she grinned at her pun, Emma returning it, “almost before we got unpacked. He moved on to greener pastures and I decided I liked it here, and my daughter was just settling into school.”

“You have a kid?”

“Mmmmm. Two.” Regina hummed, pulling her phone from her apron pocket. “Her name is Robyn. She’s nine.” The love and pride was evident in her voice as she slid the phone across the counter toward Emma. 

“She’s adorable.” Emma wasn’t lying. While not a carbon copy of her mother, she shared enough of Regina’s features that she was beautiful. Her hair was lighter and she had blue eyes but her smile was all Regina. She was holding a kitten with a big pink bow around its neck and she was beaming from ear to ear.

“That was the day she got her kitten. They’re inseparable. I swear that cat is part dog the way it follows her about and comes when she’s called.” Emma saw another glimpse of the real Regina in her eyes when she talked about her daughter. Then she pulled the phone back and found a second picture. “ This is Henry. He’s six.” The little boy was seated on a bike , huge smile on his face. He had Regina’s dark hair and eyes, but obviously took after his father in features, although he was very cute and Emma said as much. Regina took back the phone and slipped it into her pocket again. “What about you, Emma? Do you have any children?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but you never know. I lead kind of a transient lifestyle.” She smirked as she bit into another onion ring and was rewarded by Regina’s laughter. 

“Believe me, you’d remember. I wouldn’t trade them for the world, but childbirth is not something I look forward to repeating again any time soon.” Regina’s face still held a trace of humour.

Unbidden, an image popped into Emma’s head, of a pregnant Regina. She’d always found expectant mothers beautiful, but , in her imagination, Regina was practically ethereal. Emma saw a hand reach out and lovingly caress her swollen abdomen, shaking the image from her head as she realized it was her hand. What the hell was she thinking. “Uhh, Yeah. That’s always been my take on the whole thing too. No chance of anything happening here though.” She threw the last bit out there and watched Regina’s face to see if she’d bite.

Regina did, commenting with another smirk. “Sworn to celibacy. Admirable and extremely rare in a trucker.”

“ Not celibate. Just gay. Best form of birth control out there.” Emma delivered it casually, continuing to watch Regina.

“Indeed,” Regina agreed. She didn’t look away and she wasn’t surprised at the revelation. She’d had that sense about the blonde from the moment she’d lain eyes on her. What did surprise her was the feelings that Emma invoked in her. “Not a big fan of children?” For some reason the idea that Emma didn’t like kids was disappointing to her. 

Emma smiled. “No, I love kids. I just can’t imagine actually giving birth. Maybe someday I’ll get together with someone who’ll have my baby,” She brazenly winked at Regina. “ ‘til then I have my cat.”

Regina blushed bright pink again, and thankfully spotted a guy heading for the cash register. She cashed him out and then busied herself doing table service while Ruby, the redheaded server went on lunch break. She avoided Emma even when she had a moment, because she really didn’t know what to say. She was used to men flirting with her, calling her babe, leering, grabbing her ass. She was not used to gorgeous blondes winking at her. She was definitely not used to the rush of pleasure it gave her to think that Emma might find her interesting.

The next time she spoke to Emma was at the cash when the blonde was done eating. Regina had no choice but to go over, as Ruby was still on break and the third waitress, Edna, was in the middle of taking an order. “ New Orleans awaits.” Emma said, handing over a twenty while Regina rang up her meal. “The food was great.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Regina handed her eight dollars and some change. Emma promptly dropped it in the tip mug, which she was now close enough to read. Written in purple script on the blue mug was the saying ‘Born to be a Queen, forced to be a waitress’. Emma pointed to it and chuckled. “Really?”

Regina fought back her nervousness and responded, “You have no idea.” She found the courage to make eye contact. “You stop in if you’re ever down this way again, Emma.”

Her name was drawn out into two very separate syllables again in a way that hit Emma in the gut in the most delicious way and she swallowed hard and nodded. “Count on it. See you later, Regina.” 

And she was gone. After the blonde was outside Regina moved to the window, in the pretence of washing down the tables nearby, and watched Emma walk across the parking lot until she reached a nondescript grey trailer and a brilliant turquoise cab. Emma circled her rig, disappeared behind it for a bit, then finally swung up into the cab. A minute later it was pulling out of the parking lot, close enough that Regina could read the dark purple script that said ‘Princess Charming’. Regina smiled. No wonder Emma had found Regina’s blue and purple Queen mug amusing. She wondered if she’d ever see the intriguing driver again.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can't get Regina out of her mind...

Emma delivered her load in New Orleans and headed east on interstate 10 toward Mississippi. She had a job scheduled tomorrow in Tallahassee, and despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to take a side trip back to Baton Rouge she didn’t have the time. She pulled into a truck stop outside of Mobile and, after grabbing a quick bite and a hot shower in the drivers lounge, she climbed into her bed in the cab and tried to get some sleep. Sleep was not easy coming. She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina and wondering about that haunted look that had briefly darkened her eyes when Emma had asked about her move south.

Emma flopped over, smushing her pillow into a more comfortable shape. Emma loved women, and she’d had her share over the years, both relationships and casual encounters. Never before had a woman gotten into her head as quickly as Regina had. It wasn’t just the fact that she was incredibly beautiful, and sexy right off the scales. She intrigued Emma on every level, which was unusual after only one meeting. As Emma finally drifted off to sleep she was thinking about when she might see the waitress again. 

*****

The next morning Emma climbed through the curtains that hid her sleeping quarters from the driving section of her truck and was met by bright sunshine. She searched for her sunglasses, then, “Fuck!” She could see them in her mind , laying on the counter in the diner yesterday. Emma was not a big collector of ‘things’ and when she bought something she tended to buy one really good item and her Ray-bans were one of those. They’d cost her a small fortune and she usually kept better track of them. Hell, she must have really been distracted yesterday.

She went inside the truck stop drivers lounge with her toiletry bag and went through her morning routine before settling in the restaurant to order breakfast. While waiting for Regina to come cash her out yesterday she’d pocketed a business card from the tray by the register and she pulled it from her jeans now. 

Her brain squealed, ‘Emma, you did not really leave your $300 shades in a diner as an excuse to hear her voice!’ As her fingers punched the diner number into her phone she tried to deny it to herself, but she really wasn’t all that convinced that her sub-conscience hadn’t pulled a fast one on her.

 

*****

 

The phone rang for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning and Regina moved to pick it up. “76 diner.”

“Ummm , hi. Is Regina there?”

“Speaking.” Regina’s heart thudded in her chest. The voice was familiar, but it couldn’t be...

“Hey. Yeah, this is Emma... I was in there yesterday... I don’t know if you remember...” 

“Of course I remember you... Charming.” Regina recalled the name on the truck, and threw the nickname out there, feeling much braver over the phone.  
She was rewarded with a chuckle on the other end. “You saw my truck.” 

“Indeed. I happened to be looking out the window when you left yesterday.”

Emma’s stomach fluttered. She’d been watching her. “Were you now. Tell me, your majesty, did you also happen to find my shades? I think I left them on the counter.”

Regina’s hand was already in the pocket of her apron, subconsciously fingering the Ray-bans she’d picked up the day before. When the staff found items that were left behind they would slap a sticky note on the item if they had a name or description of who left it before dropping it into the lost and found box under the counter. Regina had held the glasses in her hand for a few moments before slipping them into her pocket. She knew the brand, she knew they were expensive and she knew exactly who they belonged to. She was not about to toss shades worth a couple hundred dollars into a box to mingle with the basically worthless crap that gets left behind in restaurants and forgotten about. It had nothing at all to do with the fact that she liked having that little bit of Emma close to her, for reasons she wasn’t quite ready to examine.

“I did happen to find them and I put them away for you. I was quite certain you’d return for them. They aren’t cheap shades.”

“Yeah, I kinda splurged on them. As you can tell, I’m not exactly a clothes horse, but I do like my accessories.”

Regina recalled the jeans and leather jacket Emma had been wearing and she decided the blonde did just fine in that department. “Ummm... so when do you think you’ll be back around? To, um, get your glasses, I mean.”

Emma thought about it a moment. The Tallahassee job was going to Birmingham, and the dispatcher had lined up a pickup in Atlanta for a load going to Kansas City. Then she’d planned to take a few days off and go home. Suddenly home didn’t seem as appealing asa Baton Rouge. “Are you working Saturday ?”

Regina normally had weekends off. “I could be.” She would make sure to be there if Emma was going to make an appearance. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

Regina felt slightly ill, as she realized Emma didn’t want to see her. “Oh, alright.”

Regina’s voice sounded small and disappointed and Emma realized what she’d done. “No... I mean... if you aren’t working I’d like to take you to dinner. You know, for finding my shades and all.” She held her breath, waiting for Regina to respond. She still had no idea whether Regina was into women at all, never mind Emma in particular. 

Dinner. Regina couldn’t believe this beautiful woman just asked her out for dinner. Like a dinner date. “I’d really like that,” she responded softly, almost surprising herself at how easily the answer had come, and she’d swear she heard Emma exhale as through she’d been holding her breath on the other end.

“Great,” Emma said, the relief clearly evident in her voice. “Where can I pick you up?” 

Regina pulled her iPhone from her pocket and said, “Give me your number and I’ll text you my address.” She punched in the number Emma recited to her and saved it. “I... I should go. It’s pretty busy here and Edna is started to give me the evil eye.”

“Ok. I don’t want your co worker to get mad at you. Besides, I need to get back on the road soon too.” Emma could see her breakfast heading her way.

“Alright, I’ll text the address later. Goodbye Emma.”

“Bye, Regina.” She started to end the call, then, “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really looking forward to Saturday.”

“Me too.” Regina ended the call and smiled, holding the phone to her chest and exhaling slowly. A date. She had a date. With a woman. With Emma. She felt her face blanch as she fully realized what she’d just done. A woman. A date with a woman.

“Hey, girl... everything okay?” Ruby looked concerned, as Regina stood, motionless, a goofy smile on her face, which drained away leaving her friend looking pale and slightly nauseous.

“Hmmm? Oh, yes, everything’s fine. Actually, everything’s...” her voice trailed off. Then, “I have a date on Saturday.” Regina told her friend, a small smile hinting at her lips, although her voice dripped with uncertainty.

Ruby whistled. “Alright. Who’s the lucky guy? You finally decided to give ole Wayne a shot?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “As if.” Wayne was almost sixty, and despite the fact that the trucker was absolutely nuts about Regina there wasn’t a chance in Hell. “Actually,” Regina moved closer to Ruby and lowered her voice, “it’s not a guy at all.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she said, “No way!” 

Regina blushed and looked down at the phone she was still clutching. With a shaky hand she dropped the cordless unit onto the counter in its usual spot near the cash register. “It’s not that big a deal.” Her voice was quiet.

“Shit, Regina.” Ruby could see that Regina was struggling with this, for some reason, and she was the last person to be all judgmental. “No, Honey, it’s not a big deal, I mean, my brother is gay. I just never figured you were. I know you were married before and the kids...” Ruby lay a hand on Regina’s arm. “But it’s great that you met someone.” Her voice was gentle and soft and Regina took an unsteady breath, sucking air into her lungs and letting it slowly seep out in a quiet whoosh.

Regina eyed the ginger through her lashes, but saw nothing but sincerity in the younger girls eyes. She gave the girl a weak smile. “I’m not sure that I am. Gay, I mean. I never really thought about it before, and I don’t think I’ve ever been interested in a woman until yesterday.”

“Damn,” Ruby’s eyes widened almost comically as she exclaimed again, this time fighting excitement. “It’s that blonde trucker from yesterday?”

“Maybe,” Regina said, feeling her cheeks grow warm, her eyes sliding away from her friend again.

“Hell, go big or go home Regina!”

“What?” Regina’s brow wrinkled as she forced her gaze back to the redhead.

Ruby laughed, remembering the blonde from yesterday. “She’s smokin’ hot, that’s all. If you’re gonna flip sides at least you’ve got good taste. So, she asked you out?”

“Yes. She called up because she forgot her sunglasses, and she just asked me to dinner.” She blushed again, fiddling with the pile of menus that were already stacked perfectly fine, feeling the imagined heat of the glasses still tucked in her apron pocket.

She glanced around the diner, but despite what she’d told Emma about it being busy it was actually the lull between their breakfast rush and lunch and the customers scattered about were currently content. Edna, who had been working at the 76 probably since it opened in 1976, was leaning against a table chatting with a couple truckers. “Ruby, what are you supposed to wear on a date with another woman?” 

“Flannel and work boots.” Ruby didn’t hesitate with her answer and Regina shot her a dirty look. 

“It was a serious question. I’ve never gone out with a woman before. I mean, I know how I would dress for a usual date because I would have usual expectations as to how the date would play out but...” her hand crawled into the pocket of her apron, closing around the Ray-bans, her thumb stroking the metal bow absently. “I have no idea how this is going to play out, Ruby. I’m not sure whether I actually want it to lead into anything.” She let out a frustrated breath, her bangs fluttering in the breeze it created. “Hell, I am not even a hundred percent sure this is a real date. It feels like one, but maybe I’m projecting something that just isn’t there.”

Ruby sighed, “What would you wear on a first date with a guy if you weren’t sure of his intentions?”

Regina thought a moment. “Well, I suppose it would depend on where we were going.”

“There you go. Same answer.”

Regina exhaled, ruffling her bangs in the process again. “But I don’t know where we’re going.”

“So ask her when she calls back.” Ruby grabbed a menu from the stack and headed towards a customer that was just settling at a table across the room.

“What if she doesn’t call again?”

The younger woman turned around, still walking backwards toward the table, “Oh, she’ll call again.” Her eyes twinkled, excited for her friend, even though she could see that Regina was really thrown by the turn of events. She could tell by the way that Regina was already obsessing over this date that the pretty blonde had made an impression that had left her friend hoping for something she couldn’t even wrap her mind around consciously yet. Ruby smiled broadly, her customer returning the gesture he assumed was all for him. Ruby wasn’t sure how this was going to work out, but the ride was surely going to be entertaining to watch.

 

*****

 

When Regina got home she got caught up with the children. Robyn chattered away with enthusiasm about school, regaling Regina with tales of her best friend, her chicken nugget lunch, the meanest math teacher in the world and the dead squirrel near the bus stop at rapid pace, barely stopping to breath. 

Henry, however, mumbled one word answers to her questions about school until she reluctantly released him to go watch television. She watched him wander off, his worn dragon toy in tow, with a worried eye. How two children could be so different was beyond her. Henry hated school and his after school program. He’d also hated the babysitter he’d gone too prior to beginning school. Regina wasn’t sure why he didn’t seem to fit in, but he was struggling. 

Dinner, homework, baths and storybooks took up her evening and it was almost ten when she sank onto the sofa with her phone and typed her address into a text message. She hit the send button, hoping it wasn’t too late. When did truckers sleep?

A few seconds passed and her phone buzzed. She snatched it up from the sofa cushion beside her and looked at the screen.

* Thanks. Was starting to worry u changed ur mind *

* Sorry. I was busy with kids. I haven’t changed my mind. :-) *

* No apology needed. Kids come first. Hey, u aren’t a vegetarian are u? *

* No *

* Cool... I heard about a good steakhouse near you?? *

* Sounds great *

Regina smiled. A steakhouse. She could dress for that easily enough. Her phone buzzed again.

* Hey, Regina... would it be ok if I called you sometime? *

* Sure. I’d like that Emma *

* Great! Goodnight ur majesty *

* Goodnight Charming *

Regina dropped the phone onto the couch beside her and sank back into the cushions. She had a goofy smile on her face, she could feel it, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t felt this way since high school, and she liked it. She chose not to examine her thoughts any further than that. A simple text conversation put a spin on her mundane evening, leaving her sitting on her couch like the Cheshire Cat. Someone out there was thinking about her and that was a very nice feeling.


	3. A Garth Brooks Earworm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter. I am glad some of you seem to be enjoying this. Please, I realize that my portrayal of Emma's job might not ring true... I am not sure if some truckers operate in this random seeming schedule, but it fits into my plans, so that's the way it is for our Emma. Enjoy!

The following night Emma came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, wearing only her panties and a white tank top, hair wrapped in a towel. She’d opted for a hotel room just outside of Atlanta, rather than sleeping in her rig. She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flopped onto the bed as she flipped through channels. She settled on a rerun of Xena and muted the sound.

She picked up her phone and found Regina’s number, her thumb hesitating over the green button. Regina had said she could call, but Emma wondered if it was too needy, or too desperate or too… something to call her the very next night. What if she was asleep? What if she were still busy with the kids? What if she didn’t answer and then Emma would be left questioning if she were screening her calls? “What if you’re just an idiot?” Emma muttered at herself, and pushed the button.

After only two rings she heard Regina’s voice, “Hello?”

“Hi... it’s Emma...”

“Emma.” There it was, her name in two words again. Regina sounded pleased to be receiving the call. “I wondered if you would call.” Regina winced as the words settled around her, realizing how desperate that sounded. She’d planned to play it a little cool, as though she hadn’t been sitting on her couch for the last 45 minutes, one eye on the TV, one on her phone.

Emma smiled into the phone. “I was afraid I might be calling too late.”

“Not at all,” Regina said, glancing at the clock. 10:37. “I was just sitting here watching a little television before turning in.”

“Yeah. Me too. A little Warrior Princess before bed.” Laughter came through the phone, and alone in her hotel room, Emma blushed with embarrassment. “What? It’s a good show! I enjoy the... historical references.”

Regina only laughed harder at that. Wiping a stray tear from her eye she replied. “Right. And you buy playboy for the articles too?” She shocked herself with the off color comment and held her breath, hoping she didn’t overstep. 

“Wow... you’re feeling feisty tonight, Your Majesty.” Emma chuckled.

“I was only laughing because I am also watching Xena.” Regina explained. “I’m somewhat of a... history buff too, it would seem.” In fact, she’d only begun watching reruns of the show tonight, after a comment from Ruby, but she could certainly see the appeal.

“Is that so.”

“Indeed,” Regina drawled. She didn’t know where this flirty version of herself had come from. She’d never been that girl. She’d been content to let the men in her life do the flirting while she sat back and accepted it. Interesting that she’d never flirted back with them. She tucked that thought away for further examination and settled against the arm of the couch. “How was your day? Where are you?”

“It was a long day. The weather is still pretty crappy. I’m just outside of Atlanta. I pick up my load there in the morning, then off to Kansas City.”

“Are you in your truck? There’s a bed in there, right?” Regina, for all the trucks and drivers passing through her life every day, had never been inside of one.

Emma settled back against the pillows, drawing one leg up to take pressure off her back. “Yeah, mine has a bed. I’m not in my truck tonight though. Every few nights I grab a hotel room, and tonight’s one of those. It’s nice to just stretch out on the bed and watch TV sometimes.”

“Oh, you’re in bed.” Regina could’ve smacked herself for the stupid comment.

“Yup, wanna know what I’m wearing?” Emma asked with an evil grin, that Regina could almost hear through the phone.

“Of course not... do you think I’m some sort of pervert?” Regina asked with fake indignation, unable to keep herself from smiling.

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure that I am. What are you wearing?” Emma’s voice held no seriousness, only humor.

Regina opened her camera app, took a quick selfie and sent it off to Emma. She was rewarded with a chuckle from the other woman when she received it.

Emma smiled as she looked at the picture of Regina. The brunette was wearing flannel pyjama pants and a t-shirt with a cartoon llama on it. Her face was freshly scrubbed from the shower and her hair was piled into a loose knot on the top of her head. She was flashing a huge toothy smile and her eyes twinkled mischievously and she was absolutely freaking adorable. “Sexy,” Emma murmured, perfectly serious.

Regina laughed, “Indeed.” She knew the picture was somewhat unflattering but she didn’t really care. This was her, plain and simple, at the end of the day, and she wanted no illusions between her and Emma when she could avoid it. There were enough secrets in her life that were unavoidable, but her lounging attire needn’t be one of them. 

Emma snapped a picture of herself reclining back against the pillows, complete with the fluffy white towel she still had wrapped around her head.

Regina opened the picture and took a sharp breath. Emma looked like a model from a beauty ad, her face clear of makeup, slightly flushed from her recent shower. Her white tank top left very little to the imagination, her full breasts clearly outlined, punctuated with perfectly centred nipples. She could not see what Emma was wearing below the waist, but she suspected it was very little. 

Regina couldn’t remember ever staring at a woman’s breasts before, beyond a cursory assessment and comparison to her own, but she was certainly looking now. She swallowed hard, trying to force a little moisture back into her suddenly dry mouth. “Nice headwear,” she finally managed.

“Right?” Emma replied. “Doesn’t compare to your crown, my Queen,” the accompanying smirk conveyed in her tone. The credits were rolling across the screen in front of her as Xena came to a close. “I should go...”

“Yes. I’m sure you need to get an early start. The kids get up early, too.” Regina was reluctant to end the call, but wasn’t sure how to prolong it without making it weird.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” Emma’s voice held a hint of uncertainty.

“Yes, I’d like that very much, Emma.” Regina’s voice was low, just a little husky and very sincere and it made Emma smile. 

“Me too. Goodnight, Your Majesty.”

“Goodnight, Charming.” Regina closed the phone app and pulled up the picture of Emma, saving it to her phone. She stared at it for a long time, not at the other woman’s breasts, but at her eyes. Even in the tiny picture she could see kindness, honesty and intelligence there, and she wondered what chance in Hell she had of making this work. Her entire life was a lie that she could never reveal to anyone, so could she even hope to ever have a real relationship? She’d resigned herself to the idea that it wasn't likely, but in reality, she’d never met anyone she had even been interested in enough to care.... until now. She shook her head with a wry laugh. Emma lived hundreds of miles away and Regina was jumping the gun even thinking about a relationship. Emma probably had a girl in every corner of the country and was looking for a little fun. Regina could do casual, if she really wanted to. That was better for her too, right? It would certainly be simpler.

Regina sighed, shut off the TV and made her way through the apartment, turning off lights and rinsing out her tea cup. She crawled in bed, after checking on the children, and snapped off the light, looking at her phone one last time before laying it face down on the bedside table. When she closed her eyes she could still see Emma’s smiling face and sparkling eyes in her mind. 

*****

 

St. Louis. She wasn’t going to make it to Kansas City in time to drop her load tonight, so St. Louis was good. It was close to 6 pm, there was a motel she liked, with a great restaurant right next door and she was tired. She’d left the rain behind only to be met with sweltering heat each time she’d left the air conditioned cab and she was almost wishing the rain were back.

All day her phone had been burning a hole in her pocket, but she’d managed to resist calling Baton Rouge thus far. She hadn’t been able to resist pulling the phone out several times and looking at Regina’s selfie, a smile crossing her lips each time she saw that beautiful face smiling at her. 

Now, ahead, she saw the exit she wanted so she changed lanes, a grin plastered on her face as she got off the interstate. Food, a cool shower and then she would give in to the temptation and place her call. She also wanted to call home and make sure Gypsy was okay. Her roommate took good care of Emma’s fur baby when she was away, but Emma still liked to check in.

 

****

Her stomach full of her usual burger and fries, Emma trudged through the oppressive heat from the restaurant to the motel, phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mary-Margaret. How’s it going?”

“Emma!” Mary-Margaret was always excited to hear from her, and her voice reflected that. “Where are you?” Mary-Margaret had never been out of New York State and was insatiably curious about Emma’s whereabouts.

“St. Louis, Missouri. I’m on my way to Kansas City tomorrow.” Emma plopped onto a bench outside the lobby doors. Now that the sun was lower there was actually a bearable breeze in the shade.

“Missouri or Kansas?”

“Missouri, but you know they’re pretty much the same place, right?” Emma suppressed a chuckle. 

“Maybe to a world traveler like you, but not to me.” Mary-Margaret replied, simply. “Every place you go sounds wonderful!”

Emma smiled to herself. Mary-Margaret was probably her best friend, although they weren’t baring their souls sort of friends. “ Well, St. Louis isn’t exactly the Paris of the United States Mary-Margaret. You aren’t missing much. How’s Gypsy?”

“She misses you. When are you coming home?”

Emma frowned as she thought. “I’ll probably be home by Tuesday. I’m heading back to Baton Rouge after Kansas City.”

“Oh, where is that load going?” 

Emma hesitated, but she really wanted to talk about Regina, so she said, “Not picking up a load there. I’m going to see someone.”

Mary-Margaret was instantly intrigued. Her voice rose a few notches. “Really? An old friend?”

“No. I only met her a few days ago. She’s a waitress in a diner down there.” Emma replied, a hint of shyness accompanying her admission.

Mary Margaret didn’t seem to find an issue with it, however, she was a bit surprised. “She must have made an amazing first impression if you’re going all the way back down there to see her.”

Emma grinned. “She did. She’s gorgeous... like movie star gorgeous. She has this smile that just lights up the room... and her laugh... I would do almost anything to hear her laugh.”

Mary-Margaret’s response was intrigued. “Emma, I’ve never heard you so taken with someone... especially so quickly.”

“I know,” Emma agreed. “Crazy, right? I barely know her but I just know she’s special. Anyhow, I’m going to let you go. I want to give her a call.” She heard her friend giggle. “What?”

Mary-Margaret’s giggle faded away. “I was just thinking about the Garth Brooks song.... Calling Baton Rouge.”

Emma chuckled. “Whatever.” They said their goodbyes and Emma settled back on the bench, not ready to give up the more pleasant evening temperature for her air conditioned room just yet. For a moment she sat there, phone in hand, shaking her head. Now that damn song was playing in her head. Fuck. She hated ear-worms. 

 

****

“Emma, hi!” Regina picked up her phone and went into the kitchen, away from the television, where Robyn was watching some comedy that was aimed at pre teens.

“Hi, Regina. Is it too early? Are you busy?”

Regina settled onto a stool by the counter, and smiled to herself. “No, it’s fine. I just put Henry to bed and Robyn is watching tv. You can call me anytime you like Emma.”

“I was just thinking about you and I didn’t want to wait any longer...” her voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure why she was embarrassed about wanting to hear the brunettes voice, but there it was, spreading warmly across her cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the warm breeze blowing around her.

Regina’s stomach twitched with butterflies and she was so glad that Emma seemed to be feeling the same way she was. Hesitantly, she asked, “Emma... dinner on Saturday... is it meant to be a... date?”

Emma’s heart began to thud and she felt a little nauseous. Did Regina want it to be a date? Was Emma reading too much into this? Please don’t let her be dumped unceremoniously into the friend zone right now. “Well, uhh, I kinda hoped it would be... unless you don’t...” she began to stammer like a fool.

Regina was quick to respond, “No! I mean yes! I mean... I was hoping it was too. I’m sorry if I seem like a crazy person. I’m a little out of my element here.”

“How so?”

Regina thought carefully about her answer before speaking, as she’d been trained to do over the past few years. “I haven’t done a lot of dating recently, and I’ve never... well, I’ve never dated a woman before at all.” Regina toyed with the hem of her shirt, her voice nervous and cautious, yet there was something else there that Emma couldn’t quite identify... excitement, perhaps?

Emma wished she were there with Regina, so she could look into her eyes and reassure her. Instead she had to make do with her words. “ Hey, that’s okay. There’s no pressure here, Regina. It’s just dinner and getting to know each other better.” Emma’s experience with straight girls was limited to one nighters of curious sex, where they went their separate ways, regardless of how successful the encounter was. Emma wasn’t yet sure why, but this time it mattered very much how Regina felt by the end of their evening together. It mattered a whole lot, and Emma certainly didn’t want her to be scared before the night even happened.

“Do you do this a lot? Ask women out that you meet on the road?” Regina didn’t want to offend Emma but she really needed to know.

“You mean do I have a girl in every city?” Emma asked. “No, I don’t. There is nobody in my life right now. It’s actually been a long time since I’ve had anyone in my life that I’ve seen more than once.”

“I’m sorry...” Regina felt terrible for asking, and she really hoped that Emma understood that.

“Don’t be sorry, Regina. You can ask me anything you want. Look, I have had my share of one night stands, but that’s all they were. Two people hooking up in a bar, both wanting the same thing, with no expectations of ever seeing each other again. It’s been over a year since there’s even been someone like that. I would never string someone along, or play around with someones feelings.”

“I never thought that, Emma. I just... Well, I suppose I just find it hard to believe you’re actually interested in me.” Her insecurity was one of her least attractive qualities about herself, and she was loathe to say it out loud.

Emma struggled not to laugh. The woman really didn’t seem to have any idea how beautiful and amazing she was. “Well, I am interested. Regina, I’m not going to try and tell you that I know how this is going to turn out. We might have dinner and decide that one date was more than enough. Maybe after three dates we decide it isn’t working... maybe a thousand still won’t be enough. Who knows. All I know is that I liked who I saw the other day, and I felt something that I haven’t felt in a long time. I want to explore that feeling and see what happens. Whatever the outcome, I promise that my intentions are pure. I’m not looking for a one night stand here, Regina, and I’m not looking for Saturday night to end in somebody’s bed.”

“ I trust you, Emma. If you say there isn’t anyone else, then I believe you. Honestly, I’m not looking for the night to end that way either, and it’s going take more than a couple of dates to get there for me.” 

“It doesn’t matter how long it takes, Regina. If it’s working we’ll eventually get there.” Emma meant every word. As long as being with each other felt right and they continued to build a relationship, the physical part could wait. They were silent for a moment, then Emma asked, “What time should I pick you up on Saturday?”

Regina had been going to ask the same question. Ruby had agreed to babysit for her and she needed a time for her. “ Six? Is that too early?”

“No, six is great. I should get into town early afternoon and that will give me a bit of time to settle in at the motel.” Emma paused. “I guess I should go...”

“Yes. I need to get Robyn to bed soon.” After only two days Regina loved these calls, but they never seemed long enough. It was strange how you could miss someone you barely knew, but there it was.

“Sweet dreams, Your Majesty.” Emma’s voice was soft and warm, almost like a caress.

“Goodnight Charming.” Regina whispered, ending the call.

“Who’s Charming? Is that who you have a date with?” Robyn wandered into the kitchen, her show over, and nuzzled up to her mother.

Regina put the phone down and nodded, snuggling the child closer, knowing the time was going to come much too soon when her little girl was going to be too old for cuddling with mom. “Yes, Sweetheart.”

“What’s his name?”

“Her name is Emma.” Regina watched the girl carefully. At nine, Robyn understood about gay people. Regina had been diligent in promoting the importance of celebrating people’s diversity with her children. Even Henry, at six, recognized the idea that people could love anybody that they wanted to. Still, understanding it and confronting it with your own mother were two different things.

Robyn’s face looked a little confused. “I didn’t know you liked girls, Momma.”

Regina smiled. “Neither did I, Sweetheart. Not until I met Emma. I’m not sure that I do like all girls. I think maybe, I just like Emma.” She met her daughters eyes. “Your Father gave me you and Henry and for that I am forever grateful and even though things didn’t work out with him, I don’t hate men Robyn. I just met Emma, and I like her. She may turn into someone that I love, eventually. It’s like I told you... it doesn’t matter who you love as long as they’re a good person and they treat you well.”

“Emma does that?”

Regina smiled. “I barely know her, Honey, but I think so. I know she can make me feel good just talking on the phone and that’s a good start. We’re going to have a date and see how things go.”

Robyn snuggled closer to Regina. “I think I like her already.”

“Why is that?” Regina asked, her eyebrow rising into her hair, curious.

“Cause when you talk about her your smile goes all the way into your eyes.”

Regina felt her heart clench at the knowledge that her child could see that her smile was missing from her eyes to begin with, and she drew her daughter onto her lap, holding her close and stroking her golden hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “Robyn, I know the last few years have been hard, and I am so sorry for that. You have been so strong and so brave, and I am going to try and make things better.”

Robyn looked at her, solemnly. “I know it’s not your fault, Momma. Henry and me... we’re happy. I just want you to be happy too, and I know you aren’t, really.”

Regina gazed at her child, so mature and so smart. “I am very, very happy with you and Henry, Robyn. It’s just that grown ups get lonely sometimes when they don’t have another special grown up to share things with.”

“I know. Emma’s going to be special... I just know it!” Robyn said.

Regina hoped with all her heart that Robyn was right. “Okay, Sweetheart. Bedtime.”

Robyn ran off to get ready, leaving Regina to follow. For a moment she sat in the chair and wondered if there actually was a happy ending in the cards for her. That thought made her think of the card houses she’d been showing Robyn one afternoon. For the longest time the deck that was Regina’s life had been carefully erected into a precarious house that had come tumbling down one night five years ago. Now her life looked like Robyn’s results at attempting to build a card house. A mass of little peaks, each holding seven cards. Perfect little miniature houses, yet all separate, never coming together to rebuilt that structure Regina had lost four years ago. She didn’t want to recreate what she’d lost, because in the end it had all been an illusion anyway, the only good coming from it being her children. Still, she wanted to unite those islands of cards into something... something to cling to when it felt as though she were sinking. She wondered if Emma were good at cards.


	4. A very important date...

“Hello?”

“ Hi, Regina.”

Regina smiled and lay back against the pillows. She’d gone to bed at eleven, thinking that Emma wasn’t going to call, but now here she was. “Emma,” she breathed in two drawn out syllables.

“I’m sorry if it’s too late. I didn’t get out of Kansas City until much later than I expected. I just got to my motel room.” Emma apologized, worried she’d woken Regina.

“It’s not too late. I was starting to think you weren’t going to call though. I did go to bed, but I wasn’t asleep yet. I’m glad you still called.”

Emma flopped onto her bed, still fully dressed, except for her shoes. “Me too. It’s funny. I know it’s only been a few days, but it didn’t feel right to end the day without talking to you.” Emma’s voice held a hint of uncertainty, as though she were afraid Regina would think it was silly.

Regina simply replied, “I know. I came to bed, but I was reluctant to go to sleep without hearing from you. Today was not a great day, and I knew this would make it end on a good note.”

Emma smiled, glad that Regina enjoyed their calls as much as she did. “What’s going on?”

“Well, one of the cooks called in sick, so Ruby and I ended up taking turns helping out in the kitchen, which means working the counter and the tables with Edna, while the other is busy in the back. Edna is… difficult to work with sometimes. ”

Emma hummed, “You must be beat. That’s a lot of customers to cover with just two people.”

Regina murmured in agreement . “Edna has been working there forever and she’s become pretty complacent with her work ethic. It’s just… frustrating. Then, when I went to pick the kids up at the after school program I found out that they don’t want Henry back, because he bit another child. Again.” She was very worried about her youngest, and that worry came easily through the phone.

“Ouch. Why?” Emma didn’t know a lot about kids, but she figured that was more the behaviour of a two year old rather than a six year old.

“I don’t know. He won’t talk to me about it. He’s a good boy, but he doesn’t really play well with the other children. He never has.” It was an issue that really bothered Regina, because she knew that it was only going to get worse as he got older.

“You’ll figure it out, Regina. I wish there was some way I could help.”

Regina replied softly, “You are helping just by listening, Emma. When I got home I realized one of the tires on my car is soft, so I will have to deal with that tomorrow morning.” She knew she was almost whining, but she was just so tired, and Emma was being so kind.

“You really did have a bad day.” Emma wanted so badly to be able to do something to help her, but unfortunately that would have to wait. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what I’m going to do with Henry after school next week. I suppose I’ll have to hire someone to watch him.” She sighed, hesitating before asking in a weary voice, “Emma, are you sure this is something you want to start? I mean, the kids are always going to need attention and cause issues. They only have one parent, and if I build a real relationship with someone I would want that person to be a parent to them.”

Emma didn’t hesitate. “Regina, your kids will never be an issue for me if we decide to keep seeing each other. I like kids and I’m sure I will like yours. I’ll just have to make sure my tetanus shot is up to date before I meet Henry.”

Despite herself, Regina laughed as the tension broke. “I can’t believe I’m laughing about this. I mean, my kid bit somebody. More than once.”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah. Maybe you should send him with a bigger lunch.” She was glad to hear Regina laugh. “Seriously though, Regina, if this does work out with us I would totally want to step up and co parent your kids. I knew when I asked you out that you were a package deal. I also know that I would never want to be with someone who would put a girlfriend before the needs of her kids.”

“How do you know that I’m not that person?” Regina smiled to herself with the knowledge that Emma had been able to sense that from her.

Emma thought about Regina showing off pictures of the kids. “I remember the look on your face and the pride in your voice when you talked about them in the diner that day. I think you’re probably a great mom, Regina.”

Regina sighed, “Well, thank you, Emma, but today it sure doesn’t feel like it.” 

“I wish I could give you a big hug right now.” Emma said, without thinking, hearing the sadness in the older woman’s voice. There was silence for a heartbeat and Emma wondered if the statement was too soon and she’d startled Regina.

Regina felt herself smile at just the thought, and paused to enjoy the tendril of warmth that flowed through her at the truckers kindness. “Me too, but I feel a little better just knowing that you want to.”

“Hold that thought until tomorrow.” Emma replied softly. “I should go... it’s late.”

“Yes. Have a good night, Charming.”

“Sweet dreams, Your Majesty .” Emma was about to push the end button when she heard her name. “Yeah?”

It was soft, almost shy, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

The phone went dead and Regina slowly lay it on the bedside table, sliding under the sheets. The way Emma just called her baby, in that voice, made her skin tingle. If her voice could do that, what the hell was her touch going to be like? She smiled, a slightly evil grin. Despite the nervous butterflies that flew about her stomach every time she thought about any type of physical contact with Emma, she honestly couldn’t wait to find out. 

 

*****

Emma was nervous. Emma never got nervous... not about dates. She wiped her damp palms on the leg of her black jeans and straightened her red leather jacket before ringing the buzzer in Regina’s entryway. Regina’s voice crackled through the receiver, saying she would be right down. About two minutes later the brunette pushed open the glass door from the lobby. “Hey,” she said shyly.

“Hi,” Emma replied, her eyes travelling over Regina, taking in her black dress and the soft looking shawl she had draped over her back and arms.

“Maybe I’m overdressed...” Regina was having trouble reading the look in Emma’s eyes.

“No, you look amazing,” Emma assured her, dragging her eyes back up to meet Regina’s worried brown ones. “Black is definitely your colour.” 

Regina returned the appraisal with her own eyes and said, “Black works well for you too Charming, but the red is a nice touch.” She ran a finger along the sleeve of Emma’s jacket, wondering again where this flirtatious woman came from. She just seemed to behave differently around the blonde.

“We’re going to be the talk of the steakhouse. Shall we?” Emma gestured at the door, opening it for Regina, who nodded and passed through. 

In the parking lot Regina paused at the sight of the Kenworth taking up several of the visitor parking spots along the back of the lot. She hadn’t really thought about the fact that Emma had been working and would have her truck.

“Is it going to be okay there while we’re gone? I was going to call an Uber.” Emma nodded at her rig, concern etching her face, not wanting Regina to get into trouble with her building manager or neighbors.

Regina smiled. There were a lot of visitor parking spots and Emma had thoughtfully used the furthest ones. “It should be fine. We don’t need to call an Uber though. We can take my car.” She eyed the huge truck again. “Can I see inside? I’ve never been in one before.”

“Sure.” Emma was proud of her truck. It cost as much as some houses and she kept it immaculate. As they approached Regina ran her hand over the turquoise finish, noticing there were metallic flecks in it that she hadn’t seen on the overcast afternoon at the truck stop. Now the low early evening sun caused it to sparkle. Emma swallowed hard as she watched Regina’s hand glide over the fender. Her fingers were long, the nails short and painted with clear polish. Suddenly she ached to feel those fingers brush her skin.

“She really is beautiful.” Regina waited for Emma to unlock it. “Have you had her long?” She knew most of the drivers passing through the diner referred to their rides with feminine pronouns.

Emma drew her attention from Regina’s hands to her question and thought a moment . “Almost five years. I take very good care of her. She’s pretty much the only thing that I own, aside from my old car and my cat.” Emma wondered if that statement made her sound irresponsible, like a homeless wanderer. She eyed Regina’s heels and the step up into the truck. Regina, following her gaze, rolled her eyes and stepped out of her shoes with a shrug. She had no problem swinging herself up into the cab, Emma resisting the urge to assist with a boost to her firm looking ass. She maneuvered her way around the gear shift into the passenger seat and waited for Emma to settle into the drivers seat. 

“I had no idea how plush these things were. This is like a luxury car on steroids.” A very tactile person, by nature, she ran her hand over the dash, looking at the navigation and entertainment system. “Do you have a TV in here?”

“In the back,” Emma pulled back the curtain and gestured for Regina to precede her into the cabin of the truck. A bed stretched across the back covered with what appeared to be a homemade quilt. A small table with a tv mounted above was nestled to the left and the right had a small fridge with cupboards above. Despite the small space there were little pops of colour and small touches of Emma, like the photo of the blonde holding a small orange cat. Emma saw her looking and offered, “That’s Gypsy.”

Regina smiled broadly, her entire face lighting up, as she sat on the edge of the bed. “This is fantastic! It’s like a small camping trailer!” 

“I can’t believe you work in a truck stop and have never been inside one of these.” Emma said, amused with the brunettes excitement.

Regina shrugged. “It’s not as though any of the truckers are really my friends.”

Emma grinned, “So no quick rolls in the hay on your lunch breaks?”

Regina arched a brow. “Hardly. Remember, I’m a queen and a little more refined than that.” She used a haughty tone that made Emma laugh. Then Regina said, “What about you? How many waitresses have you had in here?” The question was meant to be light, like Emma’s comment, but wasn’t.

Emma stopped chuckling and sat beside Regina, taking her hand. “None. There have been women in my life, but like I told you, none recently. Other than my friends back home you’re the only person I’ve ever even shown the inside of my truck to. This is kind of a personal space for me, and I haven’t wanted to share it with anyone else.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand and sighed, knowing she’d already asked a similar question on the phone one night. “I’m sorry that I’m like this Emma. So... insecure, I mean. My track record with relationships has left me very wary and it’s something that I need to work on. I promise I’ll try not to make you pay for those mistakes.” 

Emma squeezed back. “Regina, we aren’t kids. We both have baggage that we’re dragging along. I grew up in the system. I was abandoned when I was a baby and I never did get a forever home or a family. The longest relationship of any kind that I have is with my roommate, Mary Margaret. We’ve been friends about four years. I have a hard time trusting that anyone is going to stick with me for the long haul, and I tend to cut people loose before they can disappear on me.”

Regina gave her a slight smile. “I guess we’re both a little broken. Maybe good can come from broken if we try and mend some of the cracks together?”

Emma reached up and stroked Regina’s cheek with her thumb. “I think that’s an excellent idea,” she whispered. “I would really like to kiss you.”

“I would really like that too.” Regina gazed into the green eyes that were looking at her with desire, a look she hadn’t seen in a long time.

Emma leaned in, capturing Regina’s lips in a soft gentle caress of a kiss that lasted mere seconds, yet left them both breathless. As their lips separated Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, who snuggled close. “I believe that I promised you a hug.”

Regina hummed in response, relaxing into the strong arms surrounding her. “Mmm, It was worth the wait.”

For a couple of minutes they stayed locked together, Regina with her head on Emma’s shoulder, breathing in the woodsy scent of Emma’s perfume, while Emma ran her fingers through her soft mahogany locks. 

Then a rumble from Emma’s stomach broke the spell and the embrace. Emma grinned sheepishly. “I might have skipped lunch in my hurry to get here.”

Regina laughed. “Well, by all means, let’s go and feed that beast.” 

They climbed out of the truck and made their way to the black Mercedes parked in Regina’s spot near the building. Emma grinned. The sleek luxury sedan seemed to suit Regina and she said as much. Regina handed her the keys and replied, “You drive. When I was car shopping I looked at my budget and decided I would rather have something a little older with some class and longevity rather than something newer.” 

Emma unlocked the doors and they slipped inside. The car was just as slick on the inside, with lots of bells and whistles, and as immaculately kept as Emma’s truck. “Well, you got class alright. She’s great.” Emma, who’d always appreciated vehicles of any kind, ran her hand over the leather steering wheel. She grinned, cutting her eyes to the brunette beside her. “I gotta admit, I was kind of expecting a ‘mom mobile’.”

“What, like a minivan?” Regina scoffed. “Do I look like a soccer mom?”

Emma laughed. “You look like a woman who could drive a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle and raise its class level up a notch or two.”

Regina’s eyebrow disappeared into her hairline as she watched Emma maneuver her car onto the street. “Okay, That was a very specific description of a car. Too specific to be random. Do you actually own a yellow Bug?”

“Maybe...” Emma winked at her.

“Why? Why a Bug and why yellow?”

Emma’s quick response was, “I stole it.” She glanced over knowing that Regina would see it as a joke and decided to open herself up a little, when every part of her was screaming not to. “When I was growing up I never really had anything that was mine beyond the baby blanket I was found in and a few clothes. It was the first thing I bought when I turned 18 and got released from the system. It was all that I could afford, but it was mine and it symbolized freedom I guess. When I think about getting something else I always change my mind and can’t go through with it.”

The small smile Emma tossed her before focusing back on the road had a hint of sadness in it that made Regina’s heart ache. Silently she reached over to where Emma’s hand rested on her leg and covered it with her own. Emma twined her fingers with Regina’s, resting them both on the console between them and smiled at the brunette again, and, this time, the smile reached her eyes.

Emma was very careful with Regina’s car, but at the same time she was a confident driver and she handled it very well in the Saturday evening traffic as she made her way to the steakhouse she’d heard about. 

They were fairly quiet on the drive, each lost in their own thoughts a bit. Emma was wondering what Regina really thought about the glimpse she’d gotten of Emma’s past. The last thing she wanted was pity. 

Regina was also thinking about the past, and all the things she hadn’t told Emma, and maybe never could. She studied the blonde seated beside her, still finding it hard to believe she was here, holding hands with her, on a date. 

At the restaurant Emma found a parking spot somewhat near the door, and when they exited the car her hand quickly found Regina’s again as they walked to the entrance. One night when she was alone in bed Regina had found herself wondering what it would feel like to be out in public with another woman. Would she feel embarrassed or ashamed for people to think she was gay? She hadn’t thought so, but she hadn’t really been sure, until now. She felt nothing but pride in walking beside Emma, hand in hand. She dropped Emma’s hand, stepped closer and linked her arm around Emma’s.

Emma glanced over and smiled at her, opening the door and urging Regina through. She gave her name to the girl at the desk who quickly found her reservation and seated them at a table away from the noise of the bar.

Regina enjoyed the way Emma treated her. Following the hostess with her hand in the curve of Regina’s lower back, pushing the chair in for her, earning Regina’s nickname for her easily. She felt cared for and that was something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. She sensed that the chivalrous behaviour came naturally to the younger woman, but at the same time she knew there was something special in the way Emma acted around her.

Both women ordered steak and nursed their drinks while they waited for their food to come. Regina took a sip of her red wine and said, “So you have a roommate in New York?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, her name’s Mary Margaret. I’ve known her about four years. I used to drive for her father. I rent a room from her and she takes care of Gypsy for me while I’m working.”

“Was she ever your girlfriend?”

Emma laughed. “ No. It would be like dating somebody’s mom. She’s sweet, but really not my type.”

Regina arched a brow and her mouth twitched. “You realize that I am somebody’s mom, right?”

Emma grinned. “ I know, but you don’t act like my mom. Believe me, when I look at you what I feel is nothing daughterly.” She reached over and ran her index finger over Regina’s hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Regina was lost in Emma’s eyes and touch, struggling to follow the conversation.

“Stealing my sunglasses so I would be forced to ask you out to get them back.” Emma grinned wickedly. 

Regina laughed, rich and throaty, her eyes darkening as she teased, “Who says you’re getting them back? Maybe I’ll just hold them hostage until I get a second date.” Regina continued to surprise herself with the way she interacted with Emma. It was like the blonde just brought her out of her shell. It had been a long time since she’d allowed anyone to get close and, despite the fact that she shouldn’t be doing it, it felt good to let Emma in. 

Emma’s eyes moved from Regina’s thousand watt smile to meet her deep chocolate eyes. “No hostage necessary,” she said, softly. “I’ll come back a hundred times just to see that smile.”

Regina felt her smile grow impossibly wider, before dropping her eyes, a bit embarrassed. “You’re really living up to the name there, Charming.”

Emma squeezed her hand and replied, “You ain’t seen nothing yet, my Queen.” 

Regina was saved from responding by the waiter bringing their meals, so she simply smiled again and tried to slow her racing heart.

****

 

After dinner they walked for a bit, looking into some of the windows of the closed shops. Paused in front of a jewelry store they peered at the costume jewelry displayed there. Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. “You like rings.” Emma in fact had two rings on the hand entwined with Regina’s and another four on her right hand. 

Emma rolled her shoulder in a shrug. “Yeah, I suppose. I have a selection that I rotate through. You don’t have any?” Regina’s only accessories were her handbag and a thin gold chain with a tree of life pendant.

Regina sighed a little. “I used to. They were all gifts from my ex husband and that’s a time in my life I didn’t want to be reminded of, so I sold them all.” Except the wedding ring. That she had thrown into Michaels face, it bouncing off him and falling to the floor with a melodic tinkle as it skipped across the Italian tiles in her kitchen. “I’ve never felt the need to replace them.”

Emma nodded and they walked on, stopping in front of a window of an expensive clothing store. Regina once wore designer clothes on a regular basis, but now, gazing at the latest fashion hanging on the mannequins she couldn’t imagine being part of that life again. She would take this walk after a nice dinner over a gala full of overpriced appetizers and boring socialites any day. 

“Oh, look!” Emma tugged Regina along to the pet store two doors up, where several kittens tumbled around in their display. “They are so sweet.” Emma was enthralled and Regina looked on with amusement as the blonde crouched down and pressed her nose to the glass, drawing the kittens closer.

“You remind me of Robyn. Every time we pass a pet shop we have to look at the kittens.” Regina wasn’t complaining, her voice indulgent. “If she had her way, we would have a dozen of them.”

Emma looked up at her, green eyes glittering, “That would be so cool!”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed. “Twelve times the cat fur and litter box deposits. I think not. We volunteer to spend time with the animals at the shelter. She gets to play with all the cats she wants, the animals love her and I keep one litter box. Win-win all around.”

Emma just grinned, then stood, one longing look tossed back at the kittens, and took Regina’s hand again.

“You must miss your Gypsy, being away from home so long.”

Emma nodded. “When she was a kitten I brought her with me. She would lay on the dash in the sun, showing off to anyone looking at her. Then, when I moved out of the room I was renting and moved in with Mary Margaret I started leaving her there most of the time. Now, I bring her once in a while, because she does seem to enjoy it.”

They wound up in a small park where a tiny bandshell was occupied by a trio of musicians. There were people with blankets spread out and others with lawn chairs, and Regina and Emma managed to find a bench being vacated at precisely the right moment a little apart from the crowd.

In a move that felt very natural, Emma raised her arm and Regina snuggled in under it, her head resting on Emma’s shoulder. She felt Emma’s cheek press against her hair and she sighed, content. In her thirty five years she’d never felt like this. Not even with her ex husband, whom she’d once loved dearly. She barely knew this woman, yet being in her arms felt so incredibly right... like coming home after a long journey. After sitting and enjoying the music a while Regina spoke. “I talked to Robyn about you. She overheard me on the phone last night.”

Emma lifted her head, gazing at Regina thoughtfully. “And, is that a good thing?”

“Yes. She told me that she already likes you.” Emma looked at her curiously. “She told me that when I talk about you my smile reaches my eyes,” Regina explained shyly. 

Emma felt an amazing warmth spread through her and she gave Regina a big smile. “That just might be the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.” She tightened her arm around Regina. “I’ll have to ask her if she sees the same in my eyes because I’m pretty sure it happens to me too.”

Regina nestled her head back against Emma’s shoulder and asked, “When am I going to see you again?” 

“I’m not sure....I have to pick up a load in Kentucky on Thursday headed to LA, but I really need to go home before that. I haven’t been there in almost three weeks. Then I have some jobs scheduled on the west coast over the next two weeks. After that I’m going to tell dispatch to give those to someone else.”

Regina nodded, her insides queasy. Two weeks felt like an interminable period. She had no right to feel this way, no claim on the younger woman, but that wasn’t something her emotional state was wanting to listen to right now. All she knew was that she didn’t want to wait two weeks to see this incredible woman again and she didn’t want her on the other side if the country. 

Emma felt it too, for the first time she could remember she felt what she figured was homesickness, or something very like it. Which was crazy. One frigging date and she was missing this woman before the date was even over. “Can I see you tomorrow? I don’t have to leave until Monday morning.”

“I’m not sure if I can get a sitter.” Regina answered, disappointment evident in her answer.

“Do you really need one? I mean, I understand if you want to wait a while to introduce me to your kids, but if not I’m happy to hang out with the three of you.”

Regina thought a moment. She hadn’t really thought about when to introduce the children, but there wasn’t any good reason not to. It’s not as though they would get attached to her if they spent an afternoon together. “Are you sure? Henry’s only six and he can be... difficult.”

“The Dracula bit... I remember. I think I can handle it.” Emma grinned. “I’ll wear my Kevlar.”

“Ok. Why don’t you come by about eleven and I’ll make lunch.” Emma seemed sincere about being alright with the kids around, and if she couldn’t handle them, well, there wasn’t likely to be any more dates anyway.

Emma agreed. “Cool. We can figure out something to do after... just play it by ear?”

Regina nodded. The music in the bandshell came to a halt and the musicians thanked everyone for coming out. Regina glanced at her watch, surprised to find that it was almost eleven. People slowly started vacating the park and the two women did the same, wandering slowly back to where they had left Regina’s car. “Did you want to go somewhere? I heard about a club nearby?” Emma asked, as the car came into view. 

“I really shouldn’t. Ruby was hoping I’d be home by midnight. She has to work tomorrow, and didn’t want to be up too late.”

Emma grinned. “Midnight huh? Well, your majesty, I promise to have you home before your car turns into a pumpkin.”

Regina laughed. “Good, because I’d hate to have to run off without my favorite shoes, with you not knowing where to find me.”

Emma unlocked the car and paused before opening the door for Regina. She raised her hand and caressed Regina’s cheek. “Don’t worry... I will always find you.” She pulled open the door and Regina slid inside. The door closed and the brunette let out a whoosh of breath. Something about the comment combined with the way Emma had looked into her eyes just then knocked the breath right out of her. 

 

Outside her building Regina leaned against the railing and Emma stood in front of her, a soft smile on her face. “I had a really good time tonight, Regina.”

“So did I ,” Regina murmured, her eyes dropping, suddenly inexplicably shy. 

Emma took a half step closer, into Regina’s personal space, and gently ran a knuckle down the brunettes jawline, ending at her chin where she applied just the slightest pressure until Regina’s eyes came up to meet hers. She was suddenly falling into the depths of Emma’s gaze. She was certain those green orbs could see right into her soul. 

Unspoken, they both moved into the kiss, unhurried, but intense. Time seemed to stop as Emma wrapped Regina in her arms and they melted into each other. 

Emma was the one that broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Regina’s and drawing a ragged breath. Her voice was deep, husky with desire as she whispered, “Baby... do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Regina’s breathing was just as erratic as she struggled to reply. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Emma took a long slow breath before releasing Regina and stepping back. “I’m going to go, because we’re going to do this right and that means grinding against you on your front steps is out of the question.”

Regina’s out of control libido wanted to yell ‘to hell with doing it right’ and push the blonde back against the wall and do things to her that one did not talk about in the light of day. Instead, her brain managed to take control and she nodded, a huge smile on her face. “I’ll see you around eleven?”

Emma nodded, grabbing Regina’s hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. “Goodnight, my Queen.”

“Goodnight, Charming.” Their hands pulled apart and Emma turned to go, heading around the building to her truck, Regina watching her until she disappeared around the corner. Only then did she punch the code in to release the door lock and step inside. 

 

Upstairs Regina closed the apartment door and turned around, letting out a small yelp as she came face to face with Ruby. “Ruby!” Regina gasped, a hand to her chest as she struggled to breath. “Are you trying to scare the life out of me?” She dropped her purse and keys on the hall table and stepped around the redhead, moving into the living room.

“Sorry.” The redhead sounded anything but as she trailed behind her, like an eager puppy. “So, how did it go?” 

Regina slipped off her shoes and sank onto the couch, leaning against the arm with one leg tucked under. Ruby took a similar position on the opposite end of the couch, her eyes glittering as she waited for Regina to respond. 

Regina considered playing it cool, but she looked at her friend and seeing the genuine interest and caring on the younger woman’s face, she changed her mind. Because of her past she’d not been able to really reciprocate the friendship Ruby consistently offered her, but with this, she could. “It was wonderful,” she let the words slip out, and her heart felt amazingly light as she continued. “Emma is incredible. I couldn’t have imagined a better first date.” She knew she had a huge smile on her face and she knew without a doubt that not only did it reach her eyes, but it may have even originated there.

Ruby leaned forward, grabbing Regina’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Oh, Regina, I’m so happy for you. Tell me about her... don’t leave anything out!”

Regina laughed, squeezing her friends hand back. “She’s... well, she’s gorgeous, but you know that.”

Ruby nodded. “And smokin’ hot.”

Regina nodded, her face blushing warmly. “And smoking hot.” The two dissolved into giggles like teenagers. “She’s smart, and funny. Well, quick witted is more accurate, I suppose.” Her lips twitched in amusement as she pictured Emma’s smirk when she delivered a smart ass remark. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had a date that was so attentive, and natural about it. Holding doors, pushing in my chair, a soft touch on my back or arm when we’re walking. And not in that condescending way that some men have because they’re doing those things only because they think they’re supposed to.”

Ruby huffed. “My last date not only didn’t hold the door, but he pushed his way through it ahead of me. Come to think of it, he pushed his way out of it ahead of me too, leaving me to pay the check.” She was quick to explain, “Not that I think the guy should always pay, but I think whoever does the asking should do the paying. So, where did you go?”

“That steakhouse down by the arena.”

“Never been there.”

“Me either. It was nice. She reserved a table in a quiet corner and the food was excellent. You know, I was worried I would feel, I don’t know, awkward or uncomfortable... you know...”

“Because you’d never dated a woman before?”

Regina nodded. “I didn’t, though. Not only that, it wasn’t even first date awkward on any level.”

“So, are you gay now?” Ruby’s lips curled in a grin as she poked fun at Regina.

Regina chose to take the question seriously, as she’d already mulled it around in her own head previously. “ I don’t know. I’ve always been attracted to men in the past, and enjoyed sex with them,” she cut her eyes away, cheeks warm. “I’ve never thought about women that way, that I can remember. With Emma, I can’t stop thinking about her that way. The touch of her hand on my arm is like a flame licking at my skin, and her kiss...”

“Whoa.... you kissed her?” Ruby hadn’t thought Regina would be that brave on their first date.

“Maybe... a time or two...” Regina grinned, unable to stop the smug look from appearing on her face.

“And?”

“And, What?”

“Regina!”

Regina laughed. “It was amazing.” She recalled the way her stomach felt during the kisses, with the butterflies going insane inside and the laughter faded, leaving a wistful smile on her face. 

Ruby smiled indulgently. “Oh, girl, you got it bad. When do you see her again?”

“Tomorrow. Then it’s going to be weeks before she can come back down here.” Regina sighed.

“Do you need a sitter again tomorrow?” Ruby was more than willing to give up her evening to help her friend.

“Thanks, Rubes, But no. She’s going to come over here for lunch.”

“You mean I get to meet her?” Robyn almost squealed from the hallway as she appeared in the living room archway.

Regina turned to eye her daughter. “One, You should be in bed, young lady, and two, what did I tell you about eavesdropping on people’s conversations?”

Robyn frowned, her eyes dropping. “I wasn’t, honest. I just needed to pee and I heard you...” Her eyes raised to meet her mothers gaze, and unbidden a smile stretched across the child’s face. “Do I get to meet Emma?”

“Yes, now off you go. I’ll be in to tuck you back into bed in a moment.” Regina smiled at the girl, but her tone left no room for argument and the women heard the bathroom door click shut a few seconds later.

“I should go, Regina. Work tomorrow.” Ruby stood and Regina followed her friend to the door.

“Thanks again, Ruby.” Regina was grateful her friend had been able to stay with the kids. She didn’t really have anyone else.

“No worries. Totally worth it for the scoop on your date,” Ruby winked. “I am so happy for you, Regina. You deserve someone in your life to pamper you a little.” Ruby gave her a quick hug and was gone. 

Regina switched off the lights and headed down the hall to Robyn’s room. Of course the girl was still awake, sitting up in her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals and pillows, a big shit eating grin on her face. “Tell me about your date, Mommy.”

Regina decided to indulge her, despite the late hour, and moved to settle beside her on the bed. “Ok, but get snuggled it first.” She waited while her daughter wiggled under the covers, her arms around her favorite stuffed unicorn. “We went for dinner at a nice restaurant.”

“Did you have fancy desserts?” Robyn’s eyes glittered, clearly believing a good dessert to be the sign of a good date.

“We had chocolate cake, this high,” Regina gestured with her hands, “with fudge frosting and cherry filling, covered with whipped cream!” She smiled as her child’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

“Then what?”

“We went for a walk. We saw a shop with the cutest kittens! I think I finally found someone else as cat crazy as you!” She tapped the little girl on her nose, eliciting a giggle.

“Emma?”

“Yes, Emma. I thought for sure she was going to bring one home!” Regina rolled her eyes, earning another giggle.

“ Can I show her Pixie when she comes over tomorrow?” Her eyes strayed to the pile of orange fur curled up amongst the stuffed toys, where Regina had not even seen her.

Regina nodded, “Sure, Sweetheart.”

“What else did you do?”

“Listened to music in the park and talked.”

Robyn frowned. “That sounds kinda boring. Maybe next date you should do something more exciting.”

Regina chuckled softly. “It was plenty exciting for us, now to sleep with you!” She stood, tucking the covers around the little girl and snapping off the bedside lamp before going to the door. 

“Mommy?” Regina turned, humming a response. “Did you get a goodnight kiss?”

Regina laughed. “Do you think someone with a name like Charming would miss out on a Goodnight kiss?”

Robyn giggled in delight. “That means yes!”

Regina just rolled her eyes again and closed the door. She peeked in on Henry, who was sound asleep, and tucked a stray foot back under the covers, before making her way to the bathroom where she took off her makeup, slipped off the black dress, and finished preparing for bed. She went back across the hall to her bedroom, hanging up her dress and pausing in front of the mirror on the closet door. She had put on her favorite silky black bra and panties, not because she expected Emma to see them, but because they made her feel pretty when she wore them. Now, she wondered what Emma would think, as she scrutinized her reflection. She peeled off her undergarments and turned back to the mirror.

Regina had been told she was beautiful by many people, and she knew that when she was dressed and made up she was striking. It had been clear this evening when Emma’s eyes had roamed over her that she’d liked what she’d seen. Here, stripped down in her bedroom, she wasn’t so sure about what she saw. Her face looked plain without her make up, and the tiny crows feet in the corners of her eyes were more pronounced. She could also see lines forming around her mouth, where the skin had once been smooth. She was aging, and she’d aged rapidly five years ago. What would Emma think about her wrinkles, she wondered, forgetting about the makeup free selfie she’d already sent the blonde. Emma was younger. Regina wasn’t exactly sure how old the driver was, but she was certain that she wasn’t far off guessing about twenty six or twenty seven. 

Her eyes strayed south, over her breasts, which seemed okay to her. They’d retained some fullness after her pregnancies that she felt was an improvement. Her hand slid down her stomach, tracing the faint scar above her pelvis, from the emergency c section she’d required with Henry. They also ran across the faint stretch marks on her sides. Her hips were full, a little fleshier than she’d like, but not unacceptable. 

She sighed. Her ex husband had never complained, but then again, she’d seen some of the women he’d cheated on her with and he wasn’t all that discriminating. Damn, but she hated how her self esteem had taken a pounding. 

She took a deep breath and pulled on her pyjama bottoms and a long sleeve t-shirt before climbing into her bed. She picked up her phone from the bedside table where she’d dropped it and pulled up the picture of Emma. She felt a smile cross her face at the sight of the blonde, the green eyes drawing her in, as usual. She touched her fingertip to the pink lips, recalling how soft they’d felt against her own. She lay the phone down and snapped off the light before settling against the pillows. Unbidden, her hand strayed to her stomach, where the scar lay hidden beneath her pyjamas. 

She wasn’t sure why she was so bothered by it, but she supposed it had something to do with her train of thoughts recently. She’d never given much thought to the way women made love before she’d met Emma, but now she thought about it a lot. She’d never had anyone go down on her before. Michael had always said that only hookers liked it, and he wasn’t interested in exploring the option with his wife. Her earlier sexual encounters had been teenagers struggling to even figure out basic intercourse.

She realized that if she and Emma were ever to make love the blonde would be seeing and touching her body in a closer, more intimate way than anyone ever had before. Regina was not afraid to admit to herself that it freaked her out a little to think about being pleasured that way. It also worried her that she wouldn’t be able to pleasure Emma. She wasn’t put off by the concept of using her mouth on Emma. In fact the thought caused a warm tingle deep inside. She was worried that she wouldn’t know what to do, especially having never even experienced it herself. 

She let out a long sigh and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around the extra pillow. She smiled again as she thought about Emma and the fact that she would see her again tomorrow.


	5. Sunday morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'd love to hear any comments. Also, I apologize for the time between chapters. Sometimes life gets in the way!!

“That one!” Robyn pointed at the strawberry shortcake behind the glass, practically bouncing, her ponytail swinging erratically. “Can we get that one?”

Regina nodded. It would’ve been one of her first choices for dessert as well. Her eyes drifted to the next cabinet where Henry was pressed against the glass staring longingly at some chocolate cupcakes with Oreo crumble ‘dirt’ and gummy worms dangling from them.

She told the clerk she wanted the cake, and also four of the cupcakes. Henry smiled widely as he saw the woman putting them into the box. “For me, Mom?”

“Yes, my little prince. Not all at once though.” Regina ran her hand through his hair, glad he was smiling. She still hadn’t figured out what she was going to do with him after school the next day, since he wasn’t welcome at the after school program anymore.

“Ok, all we need is lettuce for the salad and we are done,” she announced.

“I’ll get it,” Robyn was poised to take off for the produce section. “The Roman kind?”

“Romaine,” Regina enunciated the word in agreement. “Grab two please.”

Robyn nodded and took off while Regina pushed the cart towards the cash, Henry hanging off the end for a ride. She’d decided on her special lasagna for lunch, along with Caesar salad and bread sticks. She glanced at her phone, seeing it was quarter to nine and thinking how lucky she was to have children that she could get up and out of the house so early without a fuss. They would be home by nine thirty at the latest and she would have time to get the lasagna assembled and ready to pop in the oven before Emma arrived. 

Back at the apartment she settled the children in the living room watching a movie and went about preparing her lasagna. By quarter after ten she was cleaning up the last of her mess. The dishes all done, and the pan was resting on top of the stove to be heated later. She ran a cloth over the counters, noticing the red pepper flakes, half hidden by the Keurig, and tucked the jar away in the spice cupboard. 

“Robyn, I’m going to hop in the shower real quick. Henry, listen to your sister.” Both children nodded absently, engrossed in the movie, and Regina headed to the bedroom to grab the clothes she’d already chosen. It had taken her an insane amount of time for her to pick out an outfit for a simple lunch in her own home. Her shower was a quick affair, as she wanted to be certain to have time to properly dry her hair and apply some makeup. She didn’t expect Emma to be too early, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. 

****

“Your hair looks nice Mom. Stop fussing with it!” Regina startled a little as Robyn spoke from the doorway of the bathroom. Regina eyed it critically, giving it one last swipe with the brush before dropping it back into the basket on the counter. 

“You’re right. It looks fine.”

“Why are you acting weird?”

Regina headed to the bedroom for earrings, her shadow following behind. “I suppose I’m just a little nervous, Sweetheart. It’s important to me that Emma has a nice time, and I want everything to be perfect.” She picked up her earrings from the dresser and sat on the bed to put them on.

Robyn flopped down beside her. “Whenever I meet new people you always say I should be myself. That if that’s not good enough for them, then they aren’t good enough for me.”

Regina looked over at her child, amazed, once again, at the insight coming from a girl not yet ten. Granted, it was insight she had implanted herself, but still, Robyn had absorbed it and retained it. “Thank you, love, for reminding me.” She pulled the little girl into her arms for a hug, kissing the crown of her head. “Come on. Let’s go see what your brother has found to get into.”

Henry was still on the couch, looking anything but happy. “What’s wrong, Henry?” Regina sat beside him, reaching out, but he pulled away.

“Don’t wanna meet her.” His voice was stubborn and angry.

“Why not? Emma is very nice and she wants to meet you.” Regina used her most soothing voice on the little boy, but he was having none of it.

“No. I don’t want to!” He flew off the couch and out of the room, Regina cringing as she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Robyn rolled her eyes in an exact replica of her mother and muttered, “Boys,” just as the buzzer rang. Regina answered it, telling Emma the apartment number and watching in amusement as Robyn announced that she had to find her cat and took off down the hall.

When she heard the knock on the door she forced herself to count to five before opening it to reveal Emma, smiling widely, holding a bunch of brightly coloured daisies. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Regina breathed in return, moving back so that Emma could step inside. 

“I didn’t know what your favorite kind was...” Emma held out the bouquet, with a little roll of her shoulder. 

Regina took them and smiled shyly. “All I’ve received in the past have been roses, of which I’m not fond. These are beautiful... I love them. I didn’t realize flowers came in such brilliant colors.”

Emma chuckled. “I think they probably started out their lives white.”

Regina nodded, realizing the flowers were dyed. Her eyes rose to meet Emma’s and she was drawn closer by some invisible force and their lips came together in a gentle kiss, one that lasted only a few seconds before Robyn burst back into the hallway, skidding to a stop a few feet from the women.

“Emma, this is my daughter, Robyn.”

Robyn, for all her previous excitement, suddenly became hit with a bout of shyness and buried her face in the fur of the fluffy orange cat in her arms. Emma smiled and crouched down in front of the girl. “Hi Robyn. Your fur baby is beautiful.”

Robyn raised her head enough to peer at Emma through her long eyelashes. “Her name is Pixie.” 

“That’s a great name. My cats name is Gypsy and they kind of look alike. Wanna see?” Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket as the child nodded and found a picture of Gypsy, who did indeed look much like Robyn’s cat. 

“They look like sisters!” Robyn smiled broadly, her shyness all but forgotten as she stared at the picture.

“Well, Gypsy is a boy, but yeah.” Emma agreed with her. 

Regina realized they were all still standing in the hall and moved towards the kitchen. “I’m going to put my new favorite flowers into water.” Without thinking she reached her hand to Emma, who took it without hesitation, trailing her into the bright, sunny room, as Robyn went to return Pixie to her room.

The kitchen was the room she liked most in her apartment. The balcony doors and big window over the sink allowed in a lot of light, and she’d painted the room a pale yellow with sharp white trim and the result just made her happy. 

She pulled out a water pitcher, as she didn’t own a vase, and filled it, arranging the flowers into it, before setting it into the center of the table. She turned to face Emma, suddenly feeling awkward. Emma smiled and reached for Regina’s hand this time, tugging gently, pulling her closer. She let go of her hand, looping her arms loosely around Regina’s waist, Regina’s arms coming up to circle the neck of the taller woman, leaving their faces about six inches apart. Their eyes connected, and Emma whispered, “ I’ve missed you,” and brought their lips together before Regina could answer in kind. 

The kiss started soft, but rapidly, it deepened and their arms tightened around each other as it got more heated. After a long minute Emma pulled back, breaking the kiss and taking a shaky breath. Regina gave her a slow smile. “You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Charming.” 

It broke the tension, Emma chuckling softly. “Anything for my Queen.” She leaned back against the counter, still holding Regina loosely in her arms. “So, what did you want to do today?”

Regina nodded her head toward the pan on the stove, “I made lasagna. I thought we could begin with lunch.”

“It looks amazing!” Emma was not really a cook, and she admired the handiwork of those who were, and said as much to Regina. “I’m better off washing up. That part doesn’t usually require firemen.”

Regina laughed. “It can’t be that bad.”

Emma rolled her shoulder in a casual shrug. “It’s not. I’m self sufficient in the kitchen, but I would never describe myself as a cook. Mary Margaret is a great cook, so the rare times I’m home she’s happy to feed me and I’m happy to clean up afterward. It’s a good system.”

“It sounds like you’re good friends.” Regina moved away with an apologetic smile. “I’m just going to slip this in the oven.”

“We are good friends. She’s probably my best friend, although we don’t really have that BFF vibe like some people do. If I was home more I suppose we would either get closer or maybe drive each other nuts. I guess Ruby is your best friend, huh?”

“Yes,” Regina replied with a frown. “Really, I suppose she’s my only good friend. I don’t really go anywhere other than work and places with the kids, so I haven’t met a lot of people here.”

Emma nodded. She didn’t meet a lot of people that interested her enough to bother getting to know. “Do you ever see your friends back in Michigan?” 

Regina focused on the oven timer as she struggled to force out a half truth. “I’ve not been back home. My divorce was messy.” They weren’t lies, but they weren’t the truth either.

“Oh. I thought you moved here with your husband.” Emma tried to recall the conversation in the diner the day they met. 

Regina was also scrambling in her head to remember. Something about following a guy to Louisiana. “No. I came with a friend that I’ve known since school. He had a potential business opportunity that he was hoping to cash in on. I was a newly single mother, and looking for a new start. Unfortunately his plans fell through and he went back home. There was nothing really left for me back there, so I decided to stay.”

Emma smiled. “That’s pretty brave, alone with two kids, in a new state.”

“I didn’t feel brave, crying myself to sleep every night for the first couple months, but it was worth it.” At least that part was the honest truth. Regina cried more in two months than she’d cried her entire life. She’d tried to tell herself it was mostly hormones at work, but the truth was, she’d been so lonely she wasn’t sure she would survive.

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t make it any less true,” Emma told her softly, reaching up to gently stroke her cheek, as she’d done after their date last night. 

Regina wasn’t clear about why, but that simple touch of a knuckle along her jawline almost turned her knees to jelly. Maybe it had more to do with the reverence in which Emma gazed at her while she did it, but regardless, she felt the need to return the gesture in some way. She took Emma’s hand from where it was still caressing her cheek and pressed a kiss into the palm, returning the gaze as she whispered, “Thank you.”

Robyn chose that moment to wander into the room, without her cat this time, and sidle up to her mother. “When’s lunch?”

“I just put it in the oven. Where’s your brother?”

Robyn shrugged, with another eye roll. “Still in his room.”

Emma struggled not to smirk at the gesture, which she’d seen Regina perform multiple times in the short period they’d known each other. Regina spotted the smirk, realizing exactly what it was for and gave the blonde a fake scowl, causing the other woman to grin. Before she could stop herself Regina’s eyes rolled and Emma chuckled. Robyn, having watched the facial expressions of the two, giggled and rolled her eyes in the most exaggerated manner before she and Emma broke into all out laughter. Regina just shook her head. “Oh my God, I’m surrounded by idiots!”

“Yeah, but we’re your idiots.” Emma just gave Regina the most loveable, goofy smile, while Robyn stared at her, batting her eyelashes, innocently.

Regina laughed. “Why don’t you two clowns go sit in the living room for a moment while I go find Henry.” She explained to Emma, “He’s not feeling very sociable this morning, but I’m going to make him come out. Be warned, it might not be pretty.”

Emma nodded. “Duly noted. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” 

Regina nodded, heading for her sons room, leaving Emma to Robyn’s devices. ‘Good grief, who knows what they would get up to’, she thought, but Regina couldn’t be happier with Emma’s first interactions with her daughter, even if they had bonded over poking fun at Regina, herself. 

Regina knocked on her sons door before opening it and peering inside. There was no sign of Henry, but she knew where to find him. In the corner was a small pop up tent shaped like a rocket ship and when she lifted the little door flap, there he was. “Henry, we’re going to eat lunch soon. I want you to come out and say hello to Emma.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. You are to come out and be polite to our guest.”

Henry sighed, but didn’t protest again. He knew when Regina’s voice took on a serious tone that she meant business, so he crawled out of the tent, scowling at her. She took his hand and towed his reluctant body down the hall to the living room, where they found Robyn showing Emma pictures on her iPad.

“Mom! I’m showing Emma the water park pictures. That was so much fun. Can we go again sometime?”

Regina nodded to her daughter. “Sure Sweetheart. I think we can do that.”

Robyn grinned. “Can we bring Emma?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea... if she would like to.” Regina eyed Emma, who smiled reassuringly.

“Sounds like fun,” the blonde agreed. “I haven’t been to a water park since... well, never actually.” 

“Really?” Robyn looked shocked.

Emma shrugged. “When I was a kid there was never much money for visiting places like that, and once you grow up... well, it’s kind of weird going to places like that without a kid.”

Robyn looked at her sympathetically. “Well, I bet Mom will let you borrow me if you ever needed a kid to do fun stuff with.”

Both adults chuckled at that blatant attempt at scoring some privileges. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to check the lunch.” Regina headed for the kitchen.

Emma leaned closer to Robyn to peer at the pictures the girl was flipping through. The back of her neck tingled with a warning and she turned quickly to see Henry right behind her, poised to bite into her arm. “You bite me kid, I’m going to bite you right back, and I have bigger, sharper teeth!” She snapped her jaw shut with an audible click and Henry jumped back, eyeing her warily. 

Robyn shook her head. “He bites other kids sometimes. That’s why he doesn’t have any friends. I’ll be right back, Emma... I wanna show you something!” She was off like a streak, leaving Emma alone with Henry.

Emma turned her gaze to the little boy, who was sitting on the ottoman by the window, about as far as he could get from Emma without leaving the room. “So what’s with the Dracula routine, kid?” She saw that he looked confused. “Vampires....? You know, biting people?” Henry averted his eyes, trying to ignore her. “Seriously, Kid. You bite people it’s just gonna piss them off.” His eyes widened at the bad word, and he watched her from the corner of his eye. “Why do you want people to be angry with you? Don’t you want to have friends?” The eyes shifted away again and Emma rose from her spot on the couch to the armchair, which was closer to the six year old.

“You know, when I was a kid I didn’t have many friends either.” Her voice lowered a bit, as though she were divulging a great secret. “ I felt different from the other kids. I kind of felt invisible sometimes. I wanted to be friends and I wanted to play with them, but I didn’t know how.” She saw Henry’s eyes flick in her direction quickly, then back away, so she knew he was listening.

Out in the hallway Regina was also listening. She knew she was doing the exact same thing she’d given Robyn heck for doing last night. As badly as she wanted to hear what Emma was saying, she turned and went to see what Robyn was doing, leaving Emma and Henry’s interaction private.

“I was kind of mean to the other kids. I figured if I was mean first, and pushed them away, it wouldn’t hurt so much. I was wrong. It still hurt a lot.” 

Henry nodded, almost imperceptibly, and looked at her with big sad eyes. Emma gave him a sad smile. “The kids used to make fun of me because I was an... orphan.” God, Emma hated that word. Saying it was so difficult, almost choking her voice out. “I didn’t have nice clothes, or cool toys, or anyone to braid my hair pretty. The other kids thought it was funny to call me Orphan Emmie, and sing songs from the movie at me.” She doubted Henry had ever seen the movie, ‘Annie’, but she figured he’d understand about the teasing. 

“Henry, I was lonely my whole childhood, but now that I’m a grown up I can see how things could’ve been different if I’d tried.” Henry sighed loud enough that Emma could hear it. “Kid, It’s not too late to fix things. Your mom will help you if you let her. You need to tell her why things are so crappy at school.”

Henry stared right at her, and tried to blink back the tears welling in his eyes. “They tease me all the time. I don’t know how to play ball, or skateboard. I’ve never been camping, or fishing or seen a race car. I don’t know anything ‘cause my dads gone.” The tears flowed freely down his little cheeks now, and his eyes pleaded with Emma. “You can’t tell my mom... you gotta promise.”

“Why not? She would want to know, Kid. She could help you with some of those things.” Emma was sure Regina would move heaven and earth to help her son.

Henry shook his head. “She doesn’t know about that stuff. I don’t want her to feel bad ‘cause she can’t do dad stuff with me.” He sighed. “Tomorrow’s gonna be sucky, ‘cause it’s show and tell about the weekend. I never have anything cool to talk about at show and tell.”

“You know what? Tomorrow you are going to have something cool for show and tell!” Emma grinned. “You gotta make a deal with me though.”

“What?” Henry asked warily, knowing that deals with grown ups often meant doing things like eating broccoli or going to bed early.

“You have to promise me that you won’t try and bite anyone else... especially me.” Emma pinned him with a serious look. “Come on, I promise it’ll be a good show and tell story.”

Reluctantly, Henry nodded and Emma stuck out her hand and made him shake on their deal. “Cool. After lunch we’ll make it happen, Kid.” Emma figured Regina had been giving them a little space. “I’m going to go find your mom now and see if lunch will be ready soon.”

She heard voices down the hall and found Regina and Robyn in the little girls room. “Hey,” she said from the door. 

“Hey.” Regina smiled at her. “Robyn, go watch tv with Henry for a few minutes, Sweetheart.” 

Robyn passed Emma in the doorway, giving her a shy smile that reminded her of Regina.

“Is everything okay? Are you ready to run away? Do we need the first aid kit?” Regina was only half kidding, as she never knew what to expect from Henry anymore.

“No blood,” Emma grinned, holding up her hands and displaying them for Regina’s perusal. “We had a chat and we came to an understanding.” Regina arched a brow, questioning her silently.  
“I’m going to give him twenty bucks every time I see him and he promises not to bite me. Win, win.” Emma burst into laughter at the look on Regina’s face. “I’m kidding.” She came and sat on the bed beside Regina and took her hands. “Baby, I’m kidding.” 

Regina shook her head. “You’re going to make me crazy.”

“Then we can be crazy together. All the best people are, you know.” Emma smiled the cute, silly smile that made Regina all mushy inside. “I made a deal with him though. He doesn’t try and bite anyone else and I would help him with show and tell.”

“Okay,” Regina agreed, thinking that was an innocent enough deal. “He’s having problems with show and tell?”

Emma didn’t want to betray the kids trust, but she wasn’t about to lie to Regina either, so she simply said, “He just wants something to share that’s good enough to impress the other boys.” 

“And what might that be, or haven’t you worked that part out yet?” Regina was touched that Emma wanted to help Henry.

“I was hoping you’d let me take him for a ride in my rig. We can take a few pictures and print them out for him to take to class. Most kids like my truck, so that should impress his classmates, right?” Now that she was explaining it, a hint of uncertainty crept into her voice and she looked expectantly at Regina for her thoughts. “What do you think?”

Regina leaned closer and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “I think you are amazing, Charming. Thank you for trying to make my little boy happy.”

Emma returned the hug, loving the way the brunette fit into her arms, and pressed a kiss into her hair. “No need to thank me, Baby . It’s all part of the Charming job description.” Her statement was punctuated by a rumble from her stomach, and she grinned sheepishly as Regina burst into laughter.

“Let me guess... you were in such a hurry to get over here that you skipped breakfast.”

“Maybe.”

Regina gazed into the green eyes before her, so open and sincere, and full of emotion and she felt her insides quiver in the most delicious way. She wanted so badly to announce her feelings out loud, but it was way too soon and she bit her tongue. Instead she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Emma’s lips and said, “Come on, Charming. Let’s go eat.” 

 

*****

“Wow... it’s so big!” Robyn gazed up at the huge truck in awe, a similar expression gracing the face of her little brother. 

Emma unlocked the doors and helped the children scramble up inside, following them, leaving Regina to snap some pictures. Robyn was fascinated with the little living space in the back, but Henry settled into the drivers seat, amazed with all the buttons and switches, demanding to know what they did.

Regina stood on the running board on the passenger side, taking pictures of the pair as Emma patiently explained everything. She nodded her agreement when Henry asked for a ride and Emma glanced over asking for permission. 

“Me too?” Robyn poked her head through the curtains and Emma nodded. 

Regina got inside the cab and she settled on the bed with Robyn while Emma buckled a very excited Henry into the passenger seat. They drove around for longer that Regina had expected before Emma pulled into the parking lot next to the playground not far from Regina’s apartment. 

Everyone climbed down and the two kids raced toward the play structures, leaving the women to follow behind. Emma wanted to take Regina’s hand, but she still wasn’t sure whether Regina had boundaries surrounding her comfort level. Holding hands at night while out alone on a date was very different than at a playground with her children. 

Regina moved closer as they walked and she cautiously brushed Emma’s hand. When Emma simply flashed her megawatt smile Regina slipped her hand into Emma’s and the blonde twined their fingers together. They sat on an empty bench under a big oak tree where they could easily see the kids. “Emma, was it okay for me to take your hand?” Regina sounded uncertain.

“Regina, I’m going to let you take the lead when it comes to PDA, ‘cause I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. Especially around your kids. I know this is all new for you, too. I am okay with as little or as much as you want.”

Regina searched Emma’s face, seeing nothing but honesty there. She moved closer, leaning against Emma until the blonde slipped an arm around her. “Emma, anything I would be comfortable with if I were out with a man I am comfortable with with you. I don’t want my kids to see me making out with anyone, but healthy affection is good for them to see. Don’t ever be afraid to show me affection in front of them.”

Emma responded by tightening her arm around Regina and relaxing against her as they watched the kids play. A woman with a toddler in a stroller passed by them, staring a bit longer than necessary, but not displaying any negative reaction.

“Mom! Emma! Watch!” Robyn was sitting on the monkey bars and suddenly let herself fall backwards, hanging from her legs. 

Emma felt Regina hiss as she sucked in a deep breath, and Emma ran her hand soothingly up her arm. “She’s okay.”

“I know,” Regina responded. “It’s just hard. She’s so much braver than I ever was.”

“Not a monkey bar girl huh?” Emma had been a daredevil on the monkey bars, to the point of once falling and breaking her arm. She wasn’t about to share that detail with Regina though.

Regina sighed. “I didn’t have the opportunity to do much of anything. My mother’s favorite saying was ‘nice girls don’t’, so I usually didn’t. I didn’t play on the monkey bars. I didn’t learn to swim or skate or play any sports. I did learn to play the piano and dance ballet.” She shook her head. “I always swore I wouldn’t do that to my kids, but I’m starting to realize I have... just in a more passive manner than my mother. I didn’t forbid anything, but I certainly haven’t encouraged things either. I’m just so afraid they’re going to get hurt.”

“I get that, but bumps and bruises and broken arms are part of growing up. You miss out on those, you miss out on a lot of fun things too. I’m sorry... I’m out of line and I shouldn’t be telling you...”

“No, you’re right, Emma.” Regina knew that Emma was right, but it was hard for her. The last few years had changed things, and her children were paying a price that Regina hadn’t even thought about. “You aren’t telling me what to do. You’re merely offering your observations from a different perspective, and you’re right. They’re missing out on things because I’m overprotective and it’s something I need to work on.”

Emma shrugged. “There’s a lot worse things than loving your kids too much, Regina. I grew up in the foster care system, and I spent my whole life searching for a parent who even gave a shit, never mind one who actually loved me.” Her voice sounded small, unlike anything Regina had heard before from the usually vibrant young woman. 

Regina raised her hand and softly turned Emma’s face to hers. Her eyes showed so much pain that it hit Regina with an almost physical punch to her gut. “Emma, the fact that they failed you is on them, not you. You deserved to have that love, and I’m so sorry you didn’t.” Her thumb caressed the edge of Emma’s lips and she felt the blonde lean into her touch.

Emma gazed at her, her green eyes wet with unshed tears and full of raw emotion. She hated putting herself in a vulnerable position this way, but for some reason, with Regina, it felt okay. Well, maybe not okay, but it felt right to share things with her. She took a ragged breath before taking Regina’s hand from her cheek and pressing a kiss to the palm before twining their fingers together and bringing their hands to her lap. “Thank you.” It was two little words, but they conveyed a wealth of emotion. Emma turned her gaze to the children, who were now on the swings, and continued. “In retrospect, as an adult, I can see that most of the foster families I had did care. There were a couple places that were truly awful, but they were short lived and I didn’t have a horrific childhood. I just never really belonged anywhere, and none of those families were ever mine, you know? None of them ever loved me like you love Robyn and Henry. I’m pretty sure nobody ever sat in the park worrying that I would fall off the monkey bars.” Her eyes met Regina’s again as she ended, “So, let them play on the monkey bars, but don’t ever stop worrying that they’ll fall off, Okay?”

Regina squeezed her hand. “Okay.” The watched the kids play in silence, both lost in thought. Regina recalled a conversation about them both having baggage, and she realized that Emma had just opened probably her biggest suitcase and flung it wide for Regina to see its contents. She knew there likely a lot more layers to it, but now it was out there and she was honoured to be trusted with it. She was also feeling guilty. She had opened a small bag herself, by talking about her mother, but her biggest suitcase was not only still locked up, but wrapped in titanium chains. That’s the way it would have to stay, for she could never open that case for anyone... not even Emma.

 

*****

“Bye Emma,” Robyn surprised Emma by wrapping her arms around her, and Emma hugged her back. “When are you coming back?”

“Two weeks.”

Henry looked up from the pictures they’d printed for him to take to school. “That’s a long time.”

“I know. You remember our deal, right, Bud?” She didn’t expect a hug from the boy, but was glad he returned her proffered fist bump, as he nodded his agreement.

“Alright, you two get ready for bed. I’m going to walk Emma out and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Regina grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them before taking Emma’s hand and heading for the elevator. They were quiet on the ride down and it wasn’t until they were walking across the parking lot that Regina spoke. “Henry was right. It’s a long time.”

“I’m sorry, Baby. These runs were scheduled before I even met you.” 

“Emma, I wasn’t trying to make you feel badly. I just wanted you to know that I’m going to miss you.” 

They reached the truck and Emma leaned against it, pulled the brunette into her arms, where she snuggled up to Emma’s chest immediately. “I’m going to miss you too. I’ve been driving truck for almost ten years and I’ve never not wanted to go to work... until now.”

Regina looked up at the blonde, her brow wrinkled slightly. “Is this crazy? I mean, a week ago we didn’t even know each other.”

“Does it feel crazy?”

Regina shook her head. “Un un. It feels... right. Is this like one of those lesbian jokes about the u-haul on the second date? Do women just connect faster?”

Emma thought about it. “Maybe there’s a bit of truth in those jokes. I guess women do connect easier because most of us aren’t afraid to admit we have feelings. I think this is different though, at least different for me.” She pressed a kiss into Regina’s hair. “I have never felt such a strong connection with someone so quickly Regina.”

“It really is going to be a long two weeks.” Regina sighed.

“I know. We can talk on the phone.”

“Every day?” Regina hated that she sounded so desperate, but she needed to be reassured.

“Every day,” Emma reaffirmed. 

“Emma, I want to ask you something, but if you don’t want to I understand. I won’t be hurt if you say no.”

Emma smiled encouragingly at her. “Just ask me, Baby.”

“In two weeks, when you come back, I’d like you to stay here. I mean, not like... I mean, you can have Robyn’s room, or we could share I suppose, or...”

“Regina, stop. I know what you mean, and I would like that very much. I can take Robyn’s bed or sleep on the couch, or we could just share a bed. It doesn’t matter to me, Baby, but I like the idea of just getting to spend more time together. You think about what you want to do, and let me know when I get back. Okay?”

Regina nodded. “I should get back upstairs.”

“Yeah, and I need some sleep. I need to be on the road by five.” Emma leaned in and they shared a long slow kiss that did nothing except stir up flames in both of them. 

Finally Regina pulled away. “Go, before I ask you to stay.”

Emma chuckled, but nodded in acceptance. “I will talk to you tomorrow.” It wasn’t a question and Regina nodded, as she stepped away from the truck. 

“Be safe, Charming.”

“Always, my Queen.” Emma swung up into the cab and Regina watched, her arms wrapped around herself, as the truck pulled away. She stood there until she couldn’t see it anymore before heading inside. She missed the young woman already.


	6. The fortnight that never ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys.... I'm sorry for the delay. I have been on vacation with no time for being online. After 46 years I finally can say that I have been to Disney World!!! Amazing! Anyway, I am going to post 2 chapters for you... hope you like them!

Emma glanced at the Bluetooth display on the console, smiling when she saw Regina’s name. She hadn’t been expecting to talk to her until later, but was happy to talk now. “Hey.”

“Hi. Is it okay that I called you?”

“Of course, Baby. I have Bluetooth. Is everything alright?”

Regina hummed. “I wanted to tell you that show and tell was a success.”

“Awesome!” Emma grinned. “Is he there?”

“Yes. I have the children here at work, because Henry was suspended from the after school program, remember? I talked to them earlier and they agreed to let him come back next week, but it will be his last chance.” 

“Yeah. Hopefully he keeps his deal we made.” Emma replied. “Can I talk to him?”

 

“Sure,” Regina moved to the table in the corner where the kids were colouring with markers. “Henry, someone wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?”

“Hey, buddy. How was show and tell?”

“Good! They asked me questions.” Henry still sounded surprised that the kids who normally teased him or ignored him were actually talking to him.

“Is that good?” Emma wasn’t sure.

“Yeah. We’re s’posed to ask questions at show and tell, but nobody ever asked me before.” He paused. “Can we go in the truck again?”

“Yeah, of course. When do you have show and tell again?”

“Dunno. We gotta take turns. Teacher tells us before the weekend who gets to go next.”

Emma decided to figure out something else to impress the class with for next time. “Cool stuff, Kid.”

“Thanks,” he handed the phone back to Regina who moved out of listening range of the kids.

“I want to thank you too, Emma. You were very good with him yesterday. Better than I expected,” she winced at the way that came out. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I just meant because he’s so difficult sometimes.”

“No worries,” Emma chuckled. “I’m sort of surprised myself. Especially when the first real thing I said to him was that I was going to bite him back if he tried to bite me.”

Regina laughed. “Well, you obviously made an impression on both of them. Henry had a good day at school and Robyn has been chattering about you since I picked them up after class.”

“They made an impression on me too, Regina. You have great kids.”

“Thank you. I need to go for now. Work is calling.” Regina said reluctantly.

“Ok Baby. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Regina slipped the phone back into her pocket with a smile as she headed for the counter. Ruby was watching her with a huge shit eating grin on her face and Regina stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

“Hey, don’t waste that on me. You’re going to need that soon enough.” Ruby waggled her eyebrows evilly. 

“Ruby!” Regina couldn’t help but grin in return, as she felt her face redden, surprising herself with a saucy comeback. “Maybe I’m trying to get it in shape for the main event.” Ruby’s laughter followed her all the way into the kitchen.

****

“Hey.”

“Hello. I didn’t think you would call tonight, since we talked earlier.” Regina snuggled down in bed, glad that Emma had called still.

“I like you being the last person I talk to before I go to sleep.” Emma admitted. 

“Me too. I’m glad you called. Where are you?” Regina had the phone on speaker with one of the pictures she’d taken yesterday on the screen. It had been one Emma had not been posing for. She’d been talking to the kids at the park, and Regina had snapped a closeup of her that captured her incredibly green eyes sparkling in the sunlight and a smile so pure it would put an angel to shame. 

“West Virginia. I didn’t bother with a motel tonight, so I’m in the truck. I should be home by early afternoon.” Emma’s voice was relaxed, soft and almost sleepy. Regina already knew she was going to tell the blonde she wanted to share her bed, even though she was not ready to share her body. Emma was already a very cuddly person and Regina could only imagine that would increase exponentially when she was warm and cozy in bed. 

“ I’m sure you’ll be glad to be home. Even just for a day.”

Emma murmured her agreement. “I will. I spend so much time on the road that I forget what it feels like to have a place to land sometimes.” She paused. “It doesn’t really feel like home though. Maybe if it did I wouldn’t stay away so long. Even though I adore Mary Margaret, it’s still just another temporary place to live. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Regina allowed. “One day you will get your forever home, you’ll see.”

“I know.” Emma had a feeling her forever home was much further south than she’d been looking.

*****

Regina was getting school lunches ready for the next day when her phone beeped with a text. It was a picture from Emma of her with Gypsy, holding the cats paw in a wave. She’d put text on it saying “Hi Robyn!”

Regina smiled and went to the living room where the kids were ready for bed, just picking up the LEGO strewn all over the floor. “Look what Emma sent you.” She handed the phone to her daughter, who squealed in delight.

“So cute! Can we send Emma a picture?” At her mother’s nod she took off for her bedroom, probably in search of her cat. Sure enough, she returned with Pixie, who looked a bit disgruntled at being roused from her nap for an impromptu photo shoot. Robyn mimicked the pose of the waving cat and Regina snapped the picture, sending it to Emma. The phone rang about thirty seconds later.

“That’s awesome,” Emma’s voice held amusement and something else Regina couldn’t quite identify.

“She loved the pic. So I see you made it home safely.”

“Sure did. I spent a couple hours doing laundry and hanging out with my furry guy until Mary Margaret got home. We had dinner, but then she left for a teachers meeting. I know it’s early for our Goodnight call, but I need to go to bed, Baby.” 

“That’s alright.” Regina was just thrilled to hear from Emma each day. “I understand. You must be tired from all the driving.”

“A bit. I’m pretty used to it, but I need to get up very early tomorrow. I’ll talk to you then?”

“Of course. Goodnight Charming.”

“Goodnight my Queen.”

 

*****

“Mom, it’s Emma!” Robyn was holding the ringing phone, yelling through the bathroom door.

“Well, answer it!” Regina yelled to be heard over the running water.

“Hello?”

“Robyn, hey kiddo.” Emma was surprised to hear her voice rather than Regina’s. 

“Mom’s in the bathroom, so you get to talk to me.” Robyn announced.

Emma laughed, knowing that Regina likely would not admit to that. “Cool. What are you up to?”

“Homework,” Robyn groaned. “Math stinks.”

“Yeah, it kinda does, but you know what would stink even more?”

“What?”

“Repeating the fourth grade, so you better do your homework.” Emma swore she could hear the kid rolling your eyes. “You look like your mom when you do that.”

Robyn pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it suspiciously before returning it and saying, “How did you know that? We aren’t on FaceTime.”

“Lucky guess. Listen kiddo, I gotta go. Tell your mom I’ll call her later, ok?”

“Yeah. Bye Emma.”

*****

“Hello Charming.” Regina closed the book she was reading and leaned against the headboard.

“Finally made it out of the can, huh?” Emma chuckled.

“I’m going to kill her!” Despite the harsh words, she couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll have you know, I was in the shower.”

“Well, that definitely puts a much hotter image into my imagination.” Emma drawled, her voice soft and low. 

“Much like I can imagine you sprawled on the bed wearing one of those borderline obscene tank tops you have.” Regina allowed her voice to drop in timber and take on a suggestive tone, like Emma’s.

“Hmmm. Well, I just got out of the shower now, so maybe I’m not even wearing a tank top at all.”

Regina felt her mouth go dry, and she struggled for a response that would be even remotely coherent.

Emma misread her silence for discomfort and spoke, “I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to be too... bold.”

Regina finally found her voice. “No. You weren’t. I’m just not used to this flirtatious sort of banter and I don’t always know what to say. Also, when your voice gets all husky like that, well, it doesn’t exactly make it easy for me to think straight.”

“Well, I don’t exactly want you to be thinking straight anyway,” Emma joked.

Regina sighed. “I miss you.”

“Me too, Baby.”

“Where are you?” 

“California. Just outside Sacramento. If I was closer I’d come see you tomorrow, but it’s just too far when I need to be back here on Monday.”

“I know, Emma. So what do you do on weekends when you’re waiting somewhere?”

“Sightsee mostly. I kind of like weird stuff,” Emma admitted.

Regina raised a brow, even though Emma couldn’t see it. “Weird, like what?”

“Well, Sacramento has some neat stuff. There’s an entomology museum I might go to tomorrow.”

Now Regina wrinkled her nose. “Entomology, as in bugs?”

“Yup. A whole museum about them! There’s a pretty popular roller derby team here too, so I might check them out if they have a game.”

Regina didn’t quite know what to say. Emma was planning two activities that Regina probably would never think to partake of. She wasn’t exactly sure what roller derby even was.

“I’ve done most of the popular tourist stuff over the years, so I try and broaden my horizons.” Emma explained.

“I’ve not really been anywhere,” Regina mused. “Just here and... back home.”

“No fancy honeymoon trip?” Emma hoped it wouldn’t bother Regina to bring up her marriage.

“Niagara Falls. We never went on vacations. He could never leave his business long enough to go anywhere.” Regina’s voice was wistful as she explained.

Emma smiled to herself. “Baby, anywhere that we go I can show you the best of the best.” She could imagine family vacations full of touristy fun and she just couldn’t erase the huge smile from her face.

“I would love to share those things with you Emma.” Hell, she would even go to the damn bug museum.

 

*****

A few days later Regina was just about to hang up when Henry tugged at her sleeve. “Can I talk to Emma?”

“Em, Henry wants to say hi.” She passed the phone to her son, who grabbed it eagerly.

“Hi Emma!”

“Hey Buddy. How’s it going?”

“Good. Hey, Emma, you’re coming to see us tomorrow?”

Emma smiled at his clear excitement. “Yeah, but it might be late when I get there. You might be already asleep.”

“Do you know about baseball?”

Rapid subject change. “Uh, Yeah. I’ve played a little ball in my day. Why?”

“Can you show me?”

“Sure, Buddy.”

“Thanks Emma! Here’s Mom.” He thrust the phone back at Regina and took off for his room.

“Wow, he’s excited, Emma remarked.

“He really likes you. Listen, you don’t have to... I can sign him up for little league this summer.” Regina did not expect Emma to spend her rare days off chasing balls around the yard with her six year old.

“Regina, I want to. It’s okay. Remember when I told you that I understood that dating you would be dating a family? I meant that, Baby. Besides, I like your kids.”

It was that precise moment that Regina knew, without a doubt, that she loved Emma. After spending about twelve hours actually together and about 30 various phone calls she was in love with her. It was crazy in the most wonderful way.


	7. A place to lay your head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised two chapters, so here is the second one. Hope you're still enjoying it!!

Regina hit the buzzer to unlock the lobby door and left her door slightly ajar for the blonde to enter when she got upstairs. Both kids danced around the living room, excited and still on a slight sugar rush from the chocolate cake they’d had for dessert. Regina was glad Emma was arriving at a somewhat reasonable time, as the kids had insisted they be allowed to stay up until she got there. 

Emma cautiously pushed open the door, stepping inside. She barely had the chance to drop her bags before Robyn launched herself at her. Regina had just finished blow drying her hair after her bath, and she was clad in flannel unicorn pyjamas. Emma hugged her back, breathing in the scent of baby shampoo on her silky honey coloured hair. “I missed you, Emma!” The little girl gazed at her adoringly.

“I missed you too, baby girl.” She looked over at Henry, freshly bathed and wearing Minion pyjamas, where he hovered beside his mother. “Hey, buddy!”

“I didn’t bite anybody, Emma!” He announced proudly, giving her a wide gap toothed smile.

“That’s great, Henry. I knew you could do it!” Emma praised him, and he beamed. 

“Guys, why don’t you take Emma’s bags and put them in my room, please.” The pair rushed to grab the bags, each taking one, and heading down the hall. Regina turned to Emma, smiling shyly, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Emma held out her hand and gently tugged Regina closer when the older woman took it. “I’ve missed you too,” she whispered, just before kissing her tenderly and caressing her cheek. As the kiss broke Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, pressing her face into the blondes neck. “This is a welcome I could get used to.”

Regina lifted her head to meet Emma’s eyes. “Me too, but I would rather the time between them be smaller.”

Emma nodded in agreement as Regina took her hand and led her to the living room. “They won’t get into my bags will they? I have a surprise for tomorrow in there.”

“Not likely, they know better.” They settled on the sofa, Emma automatically slipping her arm around Regina as the brunette leaned into her. “Do I get to know the surprise?”

Emma smiled, a little uncertain now, afraid she may have overstepped by making plans without checking with Regina first. “Umm, well, it’s sort of a two part surprise and if you don’t want to it’s ok. I got the kids ball gloves, so I can show them a bit of how to play.”

Regina smiled. “That’s so sweet of you, Emma. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. I also got tickets for Sunday to a Baby Cakes game. I hope that’s okay. I should’ve asked you first.”

“Baby Cakes? That’s the team in New Orleans?” Regina didn’t know much about sports, but it was pretty hard not to at least recognize the name of the Florida Marlins farm team. “The kids will love it.”

“What about you? Think you can handle it?” Emma smirked a little. “I think polo is the royal sport, isn’t it?”

Regina chuckled. “Perhaps, but I’m sure I can suffer through it.” There was the infamous eye roll again. “I don’t dislike sports, Emma. I just don’t really know anything about them.”

“Well, you will after tomorrow. I also brought my own equipment and I happen to have an extra glove, just your size.” Her eyes twinkled as she brought Regina’s hands to her lips, grazing her knuckles. 

Regina lost herself in Emma’s eyes, thinking that baseball had not been part of her weekend plans, but then again, she hadn’t really thought about what the weekend would entail. Her main thoughts about the weekend had mainly surrounded the sleeping arrangements, but now that Emma’s bags were definitively stored in her bedroom she considered that internal debate settled. She pursed her lips with a little hum. “Well Charming, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge. Besides, I’m quite certain that I have a natural proclivity for some type of... physical activity.” Her voice took on a deep suggestive tone that she didn’t even recognize in herself and she finished with, “ I suppose we’ll just have to experiment until we find the correct one.” She was rewarded for her boldness when she saw Emma’s eyes darken, with an almost feral gleam. 

“You are gonna fucking kill me,” Emma whispered just before taking her lips in a hungry kiss, that was disturbed way too soon by the kids coming back down the hall. Henry sat on the couch beside Regina, but Robyn was not the least bit shy about squishing herself right in between her mother and Emma, draping herself onto them, clutching Pixie, who was eyeing Emma warily.

“What are we doing now?” Robyn asked, her eyes flicking between the two adults.

“Well, you two are going to bed. The deal was you could stay up to greet Emma, but then bed without complaint.” Regina’s tone was firm and the children both nodded and reluctantly headed for their rooms, knowing Regina would be right behind them. She smiled at Emma. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

She tucked Henry in first, his eyes already heavy as she kissed him good night and pulled the blanket snuggly around him. He curled up on his side and Regina was sure he was asleep before she finished picking up the clothes he’d forgotten on the floor and dropped them into his basket. She switched off the light and closed the door behind her, heading into Robyn’s room.

Her daughter was not almost asleep. She was sitting up in bed expectantly, eyes wide open. Regina kissed her and started to tuck her in. “Where’s Emma?”

“She’s relaxing in the living room. She was driving a very long time to get here, and she’s tired.” Regina explained, her smile warm as she thought about how the blonde had driven for about twelve hours just to be with them.

“Can she come say goodnight? Please?” Robyn pleaded and Regina hesitated, not knowing if Emma would appreciate being included in what felt like an intimate family activity so soon.

“I’ll see if she’s still awake. She may have fallen asleep on the couch.” Robyn nodded.

Emma was not asleep and she met Regina with a big smile when she appeared in the doorway a moment later. “Robyn has requested you go say goodnight to her. If you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

Emma gave her a quizzical look as she hauled herself up off the couch. “Why wouldn’t I want to?” She gave Regina a kiss on the cheek as she passed her in the doorway. She was amazed at how pleased Robyn looked when she paused in the doorway, uncertain what to do.

When the child held her arms out for a hug she strode across the room, happy to oblige, and sat on the bed, allowing Robyn to lean into her.

“Mommy said you drove a long time today.”

“I did,” Emma allowed. “I was pretty anxious to start my weekend. So, you’d better get to sleep, because tomorrow is gonna be a busy day.”

“Doing what?”

“Hmm... you’ll find out tomorrow. Now snuggle in there.” She stood and held the covers while the child adjusted herself.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma turned and gave her a brilliant smile before turning out the lights. “Goodnight, Baby Girl.” 

She found Regina in the kitchen, tidying up the children’s snack dishes and came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette, resting her chin on her shoulder. Regina put the glass she’d been holding back on the counter and turned in Emma’s arms, with a smile. “You have got to be exhausted.” She gazed at the young woman with concern. 

“I am,” Emma admitted, not ready to end the day, but knowing she should give in and sleep. “Do you have some blankets? I’ll make up the couch.” She knew her bags were in Regina’s room, but she was not going to make any presumptions that would make Regina uncomfortable if she were wrong.

“Emma, I don’t want you to sleep on the couch. It’s not very comfortable and my bed is big enough to share.” Regina blushed in the most adorable way, dropping her eyes from Emma’s to some spot around her neck.

Emma waited patiently for Regina to look at her again and when the brown eyes met hers again she said, “Regina, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. When I sleep I tend to be... affectionate. I’m likely to wrap myself around you like an octopus or something.” 

Regina chuckled at the image of Emma with eight arms, then she sobered because she wanted to convey the sincerity of what she was about to say. “Admittedly, I am not ready to have sex, but that has nothing to do with you as an individual, or the fact that you’re a woman. It has to do with my own personal belief that it’s an intimacy that needs to be built up to.” She took Emma’s hand and led her back to the living room, where they settled side by side on the couch, Regina angled so So was facing Emma. “My family wasn’t very affectionate. In fact, my mother was downright cold. The boys I dated in school... well, adolescent groping is not the same as affection.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “But your ex husband....”

Regina shook her head slightly. “He married me because I suited his idea of the perfect trophy wife. By the time I figured that out it was too late. In the beginning I loved him and I thought he truly loved me. The first year or so he was an affectionate and attentive husband but after that he only bothered in two fashions. Briefly, during sex, and when he wanted to make a possessive statement to his friends and business associates. It turned out he was spreading his affections very thinly and didn’t have much left over for me.” She heard her voice, and it was not as bitter as it really should’ve been, but she realized that the pain had lessened with time. 

Emma nodded again, letting out a slow breath. “I’m sorry, Regina. I’ve been pawing at you like some sort of horny teenager and I...” she stopped speaking when Regina suddenly grasped her hands and interrupted.

“Emma, no!” Her face was stricken, as she realized what Emma thought. “That’s not where I was going with this at all. I like it when you touch me. I like it a lot. All my life I’ve waited for someone whose touch would make me feel the way yours does. From the touch of your hand on mine, to you caressing my face to the hugs I just want to melt into, and your kisses... oh, Emma you have never touched me in a way that has made me uncomfortable and I doubt you ever could, even if you turn into an octopus. Promise me the only reason that you’ll ever stop is if you stop wanting to.” Regina locked eyes with Emma, praying she understood.

Emma didn’t break the gaze, but she took her hands from Regina’s and threaded her fingers into the brunettes hair, cradling her face. “Regina, I can’t imagine ever not wanting to touch you.” She leaned in and gave Regina the softest of kisses, her lips grazing gently, and her thumbs caressed Regina’s silky soft cheeks. When she pulled away her lips plucked at Regina’s lower lip, stroking her tongue over it sensually before releasing it. She took a deep breath and drew the older woman into her arms, holding her tenderly. As Regina had spoke, laying her soul bare for Emma to see, Emma knew she was falling in love with her. If Regina wasn’t ready to make love with her, she sure as hell wasn’t ready for proclamations of love, so Emma just bit her tongue for the time being.

What she couldn’t hold back was the yawn that she’d been trying to stifle for a while. Regina raised her head, amusement playing about her lips. “Charming, I think it’s bedtime for you too.”

Reluctantly Emma nodded. “I need a shower first though. Is that okay?”

“Of course. You don’t even have to ask. You are to make yourself at home, Emma. Come, I’ll show you where everything is.” Once she had Emma situated in the bathroom with fresh towels she headed through the apartment closing windows and shutting off lights. She pulled off the clothes she’d put on after her earlier shower, folding them carefully and putting them on the chair in the corner. She would wear the leggings and shirt again, having only had them on for a few hours. She pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants and a soft long sleeved t-shirt, this one with a cute horse and the script ‘pasture bedtime’. She crawled into bed, settling in on her usual side and read her book, the latest Iris Johanson thriller. Actually, what she did was read the same couple paragraphs multiple times as her mind strayed to the blonde in her shower. She’d meant what she told Emma about sex. She wasn’t ready, but that didn’t mean the thought of Emma naked with warm water sluicing over her curves didn’t make Regina warm in all the right places. She felt her nipples tighten, and she let her hand graze over them, not surprised to find them hard as little pebbles. She smiled to herself, still in awe at the feelings just the thought of her... girlfriend? Yes, her brain firmly decided. Girlfriend. 

 

Emma stood under the warm spray and ran the washcloth over her upper body. The rough terry cloth brushed her nipple and it pebbled instantly. A fleeting thought of Regina’s tongue laving it sent a rush of heat to her core. She wanted Regina so much, but she respected the older woman’s desire to wait. Actually waiting was kind of a sweet torture for Emma. She’d never had a relationship before that hadn’t began as a one night stand. Almost unconsciously, her hand slid down her toned stomach to brush through the wet curls between her legs. Her fingers slid between her labia, finding herself slippery with arousal. A finger brushed against her clit, hard and engorged. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in bed with Regina, by having her leg come into contact with Emma’s soggy panties because she was horny as fuck. Slowly she circled the hard nub, feeling herself getting close to release almost immediately. She leaned against the shower wall and imagined it was Regina’s hand between her legs stroking her quicker now, and she used her other hand to roll a nipple between her thumb and index finger. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and after only a couple of minutes of pleasuring herself she felt herself topple over the edge, her cunt gushing fluid as she quivered, struggling to keep on her feet. She didn’t remember ever coming so quickly, and it took her a few minutes to recover and finish her shower.

She dried off and began to dry her hair with the blow dryer hanging near the mirror. It was only after she had her hair almost dry that she winced, recalling that there were two sleeping children in the apartment. She finished drying it, rationalizing that if they hadn’t woken already they weren’t likely to.

When she entered the bedroom wearing some plaid pyjama bottoms and a white tank top, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, she found Regina reading. “Sorry about the blow dryer. I forgot there were people sleeping.”

Regina smiled. “It’s Fine. They’re pretty deep sleepers. I was never one to tiptoe around because the baby was sleeping. They got used to noise.” She closed her book, laying it on the nightstand. “Is that side okay?”

“Doesn’t really matter... the octopus will likely end up in the middle.” Emma grinned, as she slipped under the covers and adjusted the pillow. 

Regina snapped off the bedside lamp and the room was now lit only by the moonlight from the window. It was a full moon and the light was enough that once their eyes adjusted they could see each other quite clearly as they lay a couple feet apart, facing each other. 

After a few moments Regina whispered, “You know, it would be alright if the octopus wanted to start out in the middle.”

Wordlessly, both women moved closer and Emma enveloped the brunette in her arms and after a bit of readjusting Regina was cuddled against her with her head on her shoulder and her arm across Emma’s stomach. One pyjama clad leg rested on hers and Regina’s breath was warm on her neck. She gave an extra squeeze, causing Regina to lift her gaze. “Goodnight my Queen.” 

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s jaw. “Goodnight Charming,” she murmured, laying her head back down and letting out a content sigh, forcing away the thought of how wonderful this felt and how the weekend was going to be far too short and snuggling impossibly closer to Emma.


	8. Buy me some peanuts and crackerjack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this... life gets in the way sometimes.

“They’re sleeping, Henry. Leave them alone!” Robyn’s over exaggerated whisper woke both women at about the same time, neither of them opening their eyes. They were still nestled together in the middle of the bed, now with Emma spooning Regina, wrapping her up in a cozy cocoon. Regina ran her hand over Emma’s forearm where it rested around her hip, to let the blonde know she was awake. Emma responded in kind by tightening her grip just a little.

“Why are they sleeping like people on tv?”

“Cause they like each other. Now come on, Henry. Emma has a surprise for us and if we make her mad she might not give it to us.”

Regina felt Emma smile against her neck before she released Regina and rolled over, sitting up against the pillows. 

“Uh oh. You woke her up!”

Henry’s eyes widened and he backed away from the bed nervously, worried that he’d ruined the surprise.

Emma took pity on him and said, “It’s okay guys. We were already awake. We were just thinking about all the fun we’re going to have today.”

“Fun doing what?” Robyn’s eyes lit up as she suddenly scrambled onto the bed, crawling into the middle and snuggling up to her mother. Henry wasted no time following suit on the other side of Regina. She instantly wrapped her arms around the children, pressing kisses into their hair. She truly relished when they were like this, knowing that soon they would outgrow such behaviour. 

“Well,” Regina pretended to contemplate the question. “First there’s breakfast. Then dishes. Then the usual Saturday chores.” Both kids groaned, but this was not unfamiliar to them, and they eyed her expectantly, waiting for the fun part. “Then, I feel like it’s time to wash the windows. I need to go to the bank, the dry cleaners, and the DMV,” she listed off places the children hated to go. 

Emma grinned, realizing what Regina was up to. “I was thinking that it’s supposed to be a beautiful sunny day out.” Three sets of eyes shifted to her, the kids looking hopeful that perhaps Emma would be the source of the fun while their mother ran her errands. “Perfect weather to scrub down the tires of my truck.” She gazed at Regina, forcing a serious look as she explained, “ I just bought a new brush for the job. It’s a little small, so it’s going to take a while, but those tires are going to gleam! I could do the ones on your car after if you like.”

Regina smiled mischievously, “That would be lovely, dear.”

“None of that sounds like fun!” Henry proclaimed, his lower lip jutted out in an impressive pout. 

Robyn agreed, “It sounds like the worst Saturday ever.” 

Regina shook her head firmly. “No, the worst Saturday ever was when Henry broke his arm and we spent all day in the emergency room at the hospital.”

Neither child could disagree with that, but Henry muttered, “Okay, next worstest.”

“Alright,” Emma said definitively. “Change of plans! First, I see two kids that need to stop moping, and I know how to fix that.” She reached over and began to tickle the only one she could reach. Robyn squealed, and was soon followed by Henry as Regina attacked him. A couple minutes later there were only residual giggles as they caught their breath. “Now, I think your mom was right about the next bit... breakfast and chores. Then... comes the surprise!” She widened her eyes comically and they giggled some more. “Now, off with you so we can get dressed.” 

They scrambled from the bed, Henry sliding to the floor and running around it, Robyn clamouring across it instead, rolling over Emma, knocking the woman’s breath out with a whoosh, and landing with a thump on the wood floor. Seconds later the women were alone and Emma leaned closer, catching Regina’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Good morning, Your Majesty.”

Regina smiled, a little awkward suddenly, in the newness of awakening together. “I probably look more like the court jester with this hair,” she ran her fingers through the sleep tousled strands.

Emma shook her head, her own hand sliding into the dark locks, caressing her neck. “You look beautiful, Baby. Every time I see you it takes my breath away, but right now, like this, I think is my favourite.” She kissed her softly again. “All soft and warm...no makeup, no illusions, just Regina.”

Green eyes met chocolate, both of them radiating all the feelings that they were not yet ready to put into words. Finally, Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. “I’m sorry, but I need to get up. The children will be back here any minute.” 

Emma quickly kissed the end of her nose before flinging back the covers. “First dibs on the bathroom!” And she was gone in a flash, leaving Regina with a silly grin on her face. 

When she returned Regina was already dressed in some skin tight bike shorts and a dark purple tank top. She’d also combed her hair into a ponytail and when she smiled at Emma she looked like she was barely 18. Emma approached, running a fingertip over Regina’s shoulder and down her arm until reaching her hand, where their fingers twined together. “I may have to reconsider. This may be my favourite Regina. The one that looks likes a college student.”

Regina grinned. “Got a lot of experience there Charming?”

Emma scoffed. “The last college girl I had was when I was 20. I prefer mature women.” 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and Emma’s hands met loosely in the small of her back. “Apparently. I must have at least ten years on you.”

“Doubtful. I’m twenty nine, Regina. How old did you think I was?”

Regina shrugged. “Twenty four or twenty five.” 

“And you are...?”

“I’ll be thirty five this year.”

Emma laughed. “And you thought I was twenty four? Cradle robber!”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, even as she tried to defend herself. “Well, you were the one who pursued me, as I recall.” Seriously, she continued. “Besides, after our date I felt so connected to you that it wouldn’t have mattered if you were twenty.”

“Age doesn’t really matter to me either, Regina. As long as two people are in the same place in life it shouldn’t make a difference.”

“Mom! Are you coming?” Robyn’s voice drifted from the kitchen.

“Apparently my place is in the kitchen,” Regina remarked dryly, giving Emma a peck on the cheek and leaving her to get dressed.

 

*****

“Is it time yet?” Robyn wrapped the cord haphazardly around the handle of the Dyson and shoved the vacuum back into the closet. Running the vacuum over the floors throughout the apartment was her main Saturday chore and she was glad to be through. 

“As soon as Henry is done.” It was Henry job to put away any stray items that were left scattered about from the week. Mostly it consisted of gathering odd socks for the hamper, picking up forgotten toys and tidying the DVD’s and books on the shelves in the living room.

Emma nodded at Regina, silently asking for the go ahead, before telling Robyn, “Why don’t you go grab my bigger bag and bring it to the living room for me.”

Robyn was gone before the sentence was completely out of the blondes mouth. Regina reached for Emma’s hand, leading her to the living room, where Henry was patiently lining up the DVD’s. He turned around eagerly, “Is it the surprise now?”

“It is,” Emma agreed, just as Robyn appeared, dragging the heavy duffle bag. Emma took it and unzipped it, pulling out an awkwardly shaped item wrapped in brown paper and handing it to Henry. A second one was brought forth for Robyn. 

“Cool!” Henry held up the new ball glove. “Look, Mom!”

“I see,” Regina smiled indulgently.

“I got one too! Thanks Emma!”

“Yeah, thanks, Emma!” Henry echoed.

“You’re welcome guys. Henry asked me about playing ball and I thought it might be fun for all of us. What do ya think?”

The kids were thrilled with the idea and when Emma pulled a glove from her duffle and handed it to Regina she gamely shoved her hand into it and proclaimed “Let’s play ball!”

 

Regina wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as she watched the ball miss her glove by mere inches before hitting the ground and bouncing across the lawn. She rolled her eyes dramatically and followed after it. 

Emma had begun by showing the kids how to throw and catch the ball, and they were practicing with each other, improving as they did. Regina did not seem to have a very good eye. Her throwing was passable, but she’d rarely been able to catch the ball. 

“Time for something new.” Emma pulled the bat from her bag and took up her stance as Regina returned with the ball. She nodded to the brunette, confident she could throw her a useable pitch. Regina did not disappoint and Emma connected with it with just a little force, sending it across the lawn.

Emma called Henry to her and showed him how to hold the bat, while Regina gently tossed the ball. The first two swings missed, despite Regina aiming for the bat, but the third went skittering off along the ground after Henry nicked it. “I hit it!”

“Yeah you did, Kid.” Emma agreed proudly. 

Their antics in the open space behind the apartment began to gather attention and soon there were a few adults and a bunch of children and a very loosely organized pop up game was going on. Regina left Emma and the two fathers to it, and settled on one of the picnic tables next to a woman she recognized, but had never really met. “Regina,” she offered.

“Katherine,” the blonde replied with a smile. “My husband, David.” She indicated the tall, slim man playing with the children. “The one in the red shirt is our son, Andy.”

“That’s Emma with Robyn and Henry.”

Katherine eyed the younger woman on the grass and said, “Emma is your... sister?”

For a brief moment, Regina was startled by the question, and years of being trained to never let yourself stand out almost made her claim Emma as a friend. Then she saw Emma reach out and ruffle Henry’s hair, giving him her trademark thousand watt smile and she heard her voice say firmly, with a hint of pride, “No, Emma is my girlfriend.”

Regina held her breath, waiting for Katherine to make some derogatory comment, or at the very least, make an excuse to move to another bench. Instead the other woman smiled and said, “Must be pretty new. That’s her truck I’ve seen a couple times?”

Regina nodded. “We’ve known each other almost a month. Is the truck bothering people?”

Katherine waved her hand, dismissing the idea. “The parking lot is huge. Nobody ever parks back there.” Her gaze went back to the field. “She’s great with your kids.”

Regina nodded. “She’s a natural with them. Of course, she acts like a big kid herself, sometimes.” She chuckled as Emma grabbed Robyn and tumbled to the grass with her, the pair rolling around in giggles.

“David isn’t Andy’s father,” Katherine revealed. “He came into my life about three years ago, when Andy was four. The way he was with Andy was one of the reasons I fell in love with him.”

Regina nodded, knowing that Emma’s interactions with the children had played a big part in the rapid growth of her feelings for Emma as well. 

Katherine nudged her gently. “I dated a lot of frogs before I found my prince. If it’s good, hang onto your Princess Charming.” When Regina looked at her sharply, with a raised brow, Katherine laughed. “It’s written on the side of her truck.”

Regina laughed too and gave the woman beside her a warm smile. She’d lived in this building for almost two years now and never really talked to any of the neighbors. There was something very nice about sitting in the sunshine on a beautiful fall day, making small talk and watching her children have fun. She leaned back and smiled to herself.

 

*****

At nine thirty Regina flopped onto the couch beside Emma, after putting Henry to bed for the third time, and cuddled close to her. “I think he might stay there this time. He’s finally starting to wind down.”

The day had been full and the kids were exhausted. After the ball game they had gone to Sonic for a late lunch of burgers, tots and slushes. The next stop had been the playground, followed by a trip to the grocery store for steaks for dinner. Back at the apartment they played board games until dinner, after which everyone got showered and into pyjamas for a movie. Finally, the women were alone, hoping that Henry would actually go to sleep now.

“What a crazy day,” Regina remarked with a sigh.

“Was It too much?” Emma was afraid she might have steamrolled Regina into all the activities.

“No. The kids loved all of it. And so did I.” She leaned up and kissed Emma softly. “Thank you for making the day special.”

“It was special for me too. Listen, if you think the game tomorrow is not a good idea we don’t have to go.”

Regina shook her head. “No, it sounds like fun. This will be an amazing weekend the kids will talk about for a long time. To have weekends this jam packed all the time would be excessive and it wouldn’t take long for them to stop appreciating them, but this is a special treat for them. It means a lot that you put all this thought into everything.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking ahead for next weekend. I would like to take you out, that is, if you want me to come back next weekend.” A hint of uncertainty crept into her voice.

“Of course I want you to come back, Em. I’ll get a sitter for Saturday night. Where did you want to go?”

“I was thinking maybe dancing?”

Regina nodded. “I’m not the best dancer, but I enjoy it. Did you have a place in mind? I don’t really know the clubs, but I could ask Ruby. I’m sure she could recommend a few.”

“It’s okay. I do have a place in mind, but maybe you can make dinner reservations someplace.”

Regina nodded, with a gentle smile. She already knew the perfect place. “Did you want to watch another movie? Perhaps something not made by Disney?”

“What’s the matter? You didn’t like Snow White?” Emma grinned.

Regina wrinkled her brow. “It’s never been a favorite of mine. I always found Snow to be a bit too sugary sweet for my taste. I suppose that’s why I never actively sought it out to show the children, and they never found it on their own before. It’s not as though it was a horrible experience for me to watch it. It just meant that perhaps I spent more time watching you enjoy the movie.”

Emma grinned. “There’s a lot of them I never saw as a kid. There’s kind of a draw to them, even as an adult.”

Regina agreed. “True. I actually enjoy sharing them with the children, most of them. Even though, when you really pick them apart, they usually have a lot of darkness, especially the older ones. But then they seem to have this underlying sense of hope.”

“Hmm. I never thought about the darkness part. Death, poisoning’s, child abuse, murder... and that’s just this one. Yikes... the Dalmatian one... she skins puppies! Oh my God... we let kids watch this stuff?”

Regina chuckled. “It’s alright though. There isn’t any sex in them, so it’s fine.” Sarcasm dripped from her words. Apparently that had been where the bar sat back then. Of course the newer Disney flicks had less violence and cruelty.

Emma leaned her head against Regina’s. “Anyway, I’m fine without another movie. Just talking with you is nice. We didn’t do much of that today, thanks to my over planning of activities.”

Regina hummed her agreement. “This is very nice.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do the kids ever see their Dad?” Emma felt Regina stiffen briefly, then take a long breath. 

“No. They haven’t seen him since I left.”

Emma grunted. “Does he at least pay support.”

“No.”

“Regina, you should really pursue that. He should be paying.”

“Emma, it’s not that simple. You can’t get blood from a stone.” She weighed things in her head, determining how much of the truth she could reveal, deciding a loose version would not reveal anything identifying. In itself, it was a tale as old as time... one many women shared. “Michael is in prison. He got involved in some shady business and he got caught. He lost... we lost everything. The house, the cars, everything. I walked away with our personal effects and a bit of jewelry that I had in a safety deposit box they didn’t know about.” When Emma eyed her curiously she added, “I had been planning to leave for a while before he was arrested.” That had been the truth. If she’d managed to get her ducks in a row sooner things would’ve been so different.

“Do they want to see him?”

Regina thought for a moment. “Not really. Henry doesn’t remember him at all and Robyn’s memories... well, he was hardly a stellar father.”

“He didn’t...”

“No!” Regina’s voice was firm and she was adamantly telling the truth when she continued, “He never harmed any of us physically. Emotionally, well, that’s another story. He was kind enough to the children, but he was mostly absent. He would parade them around at family oriented business functions and photo opportunities, but largely, he ignored them.” She raised her eyes to meet Emma’s. “Please don’t think I led this horrible life, because it’s simply not true. It was just unfulfilling and loveless.”

Emma could see the reflection of that in Regina’s eyes and she kissed the brunettes cheek, murmuring against her skin, “It sounds pretty horrible to me, Baby. I grew up like that, and it hurts.”

Regina closed her eyes, letting the warmth of Emma’s touch wash over her, pushing back her residual anger toward Michael. “Alright, So It was terrible. That’s why I was leaving.”

“Did you know he was a criminal?”

Regina sighed internally. The questions were getting further into the grey area surrounding the darkness she simply could not discuss. “No. I suspected some of the people he was working with had their hands in things, but I had no idea how deeply he was involved. At any rate, I will not initiate any contact with him, nor allow him any, not that I expect him to ask. It will be up to the children when they are adults if they wish to visit him. He will never get out of prison.” She forced a tone of finality to her words, hoping Emma would take the hint and shift the conversation. Anything further was going to lead them into necessary lies, and Regina was loathe to lie to Emma. 

Thankfully, she took the hint and veered off. “You must miss the lifestyle you had... your house. This is a nice apartment, but a house of your own...”

Regina nodded slightly. “Having a house was nice. It wasn’t really a family style home though. I would certainly choose something drastically different, given the chance. What about you?”

Emma rolled her shoulder. “When I was a kid I used to daydream about my forever home. I always saw this big house with a big yard. It was yellow, with white trim and it had this wrap around porch. The yard had a tire swing and flowers planted everywhere. On the porch was this swing where the parents would sit and watch the kids play in the yard.” She shrugged again. “Day dreams are just another way we delude ourselves into expecting things to be different.”

Regina’s heart broke at the ache and pain in Emma’s voice and she put her hand on the pale cheek, turning her head until Emma’s sad green eyes met hers. “Emma,” the blondes name rolled of Regina’s tongue like a caress. “Did you ever think that, perhaps, in your daydream, you aren’t one of the children playing in the yard, but one of the parents on the porch swing?”

Emma felt emotion hit her, like she’d just run into a cement wall, and dampness pooled in her eyes as she took a ragged breath. She had never thought about that, in truth, and the concept slowly wound its way through her, like a vine. Her voice cracked and a lone tear trickled down her face as she pulled Regina tightly into her arms and clung to her as though she were going to disappear in a puff of smoke. She whispered into the soft dark hair, “ Do you have any idea how amazing you are Gina. What you just said... it... lightens my heart, Baby.”

“I’m glad.” Her breath tickled Emma’s ear and the blonde turned her head and captured Regina’s lips in a kiss. Their emotions were very close to the surface and the kiss was full of unspoken words, deepening as they pressed close together. Regina leaned back against the arm of the couch, drawing Emma with her, the kiss never breaking. 

Emma happily followed her lead, using her elbow to brace herself and keep some of her weight off Regina as she covered her.

Regina revelled in the feeling of Emma’s sleek body against hers and she threaded her hands into Emma’s hair, holding her close as the kiss grew more hungry, more frantic. Emma’s free hand stroked the bare skin on Regina’s side, where her shirt had ridden up, and moved gradually higher until she brushed the underside of Regina’s bra covered breast, where she stopped, not wanting to pressure brunette.

Regina hummed into the kiss when Emma’s hand stilled, and after a moment she dragged her hand from the tangled blonde curls and grabbed Emma’s wrist, urging it higher until the woman’s palm covered her breast, leaving no question that this next step was more than welcomed.

Emma gently massaged the sensitive mound through the lace and her thumb raked over the nipple, feeling it pebble instantly as Regina moaned softly, her back arching, pressing herself more firmly against Emma’s hand. Emma was happy to oblige, continuing to palm the sensitive flesh as she ran her tongue along Regina’s bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance, permission instantly granted. Their tongues tangled together, Regina’s following Emma’s as it retreated to her own mouth and Emma wasn’t certain who the moan belonged to now as the kiss deepened even further. Regina continued to move beneath Emma, craving more contact as she ran her own hands over the blondes back under her shirt. She was amazed at the softness of the skin she found there, especially the small of Emma’s back, where she found something particularly erotic about stroking the slight hollow there. 

Emma’s fingers were still working their magic on Regina’s breast, the nipple impossibly hard and Regina writhed beneath her, her leg pressing firmly into Emma’s core as she arched again, prompting Emma to replicate the movement on Regina as their legs scissored together.

As soon as her thigh pressed into Regina’s hyper sensitive center the older woman let out a sound so full of desire and need that it broke through Emma’s escalating passion and with a low groan she broke the kiss and slid her hand down to Regina’s rib cage, her face buried in Regina’s neck as she struggled to slow her heart rate back to something resembling normal.

Regina took a ragged breath, her hands stilling on Emma’s back as she whispered, “What did I do? Why did you stop?” Her voice was small, uncertain, and instantly Emma’s head popped up to meet the worried chocolate orbs and her hand rose to caress Regina’s cheek.

“Nothing, Baby,” Emma rasped, her voice thick and husky with barely controlled need. “You did nothing wrong. I stopped because I had to. Our first time coming together cannot be grinding against each other like horny teenagers on your couch. We only get one first time Regina and it should be special... not like this.” She continued to gaze upon the woman beneath her, and she had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Regina, but what they had deserved better. 

“I’m going to see if Ruby will babysit next Saturday,” Regina’s voice was shaky, as she struggled to get her libido back in check as well. “I’m going to see if she will keep the children overnight at her place.” Her voice trembled, but her eyes never wavered from Emma’s as she let the blonde know that she wanted this, that she was ready for this next step.

Emma saw nothing but certainty on the face of her girlfriend and she smiled softly and nodded. “That sounds like a perfect idea.”

****

An hour later they were settling in for the night. When Regina returned from the bathroom Emma was already comfortable in the middle of the bed, and Regina didn’t hesitate, snapping off the light and slipping under the covers, immediately settling into Emma’s arms. After a few soft kisses she turned over, once again becoming the small spoon as Emma curled around her, placing one more kiss against the back of her silky neck. “Goodnight, my Queen.”

“Goodnight Charming.”

******

“This is so cool!” Henry bounced on the edge of the stadium seat as the crowd settled down in the aftermath of the Babycakes first home run of the afternoon. It was the eighth inning and the score was now 5 to 3 for the home team. 

Emma glanced over the two children seated between them, happy to see that Regina was also enjoying herself. As she watched the brunette pulled off her new pink ball cap and ran her fingers through her hair. The sun beaming down on them picked up the natural highlights in Regina’s hair, making it shine. Sensing Emma’s eyes on her she turned, her face so beautiful with her brilliant smile that Emma found it suddenly hard to breath. Wordlessly she stretched her hand behind the kids who were both sitting forward on their seats, and Regina did the same, their fingers twining together. 

If there had been any doubt before it was entirely gone now. Emma knew this was exactly the life she wanted, with this woman and these kids. She gave Regina’s hand a squeeze and turned back to watch the game.

****

“Did you see that run home Emma!” 

“Home run, and yeah, it was pretty great, Henry.”

The game was over and they were making their way to the car after a final stop at the souvenir shop. Before the game they had all gotten caps and pompoms to wave, but now Robyn also had a stuffed monkey and Henry had a ball and a mini bat. The women were sauntering along, Emma’s arm loosely draped around Regina’s neck, as the children bounced along in front of them. They were hopped up on junk food, after consuming hot dogs, sodas , peanuts and cotton candy throughout the game. 

Regina knew that the kids were going to likely fall asleep in the car and wake up whiny and unpleasant when they got home, but it would be worth it. The day had been perfect. Actually, the weekend had been perfect, and Regina was hit with a bit of sadness that it was over. Emma was staying tonight and leaving at the crack of dawn, and Regina wouldn’t see her again until next Saturday. She forced those thoughts away and moved closer to Emma, sliding her arm around the taller woman’s waist as they followed the children.


	9. A guilty weight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.... long gap again. I'm going to post up two chapters at once though... so forgive me for taking so long?

“Baby, I need to go.” Soft kisses moved from Regina’s neck, up her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. 

“I know,” Regina murmured, coming out of sleep and turning in Emma’s arms to snuggle closer. “I miss you already.”

“Yeah,” Emma nuzzled her cheek. “It’s only going to be four days we won’t see each other this week.” She kissed Regina’s lips and sat up in bed. “I really need to go though.”

Regina sat up too, reaching for her robe.

“You should stay in bed Gina. It’s still a couple of hours until you need to be up.”  
Emma paused in pulling on her jeans.

“I’ll come back to bed after you leave,” Regina promised, tying her robe and heading for the door. “I’m going to make you coffee to take with you.”

Emma knew it was pointless to argue. She finished dressing and headed for the kitchen where she found Regina filling a travel mug with steaming coffee. She took the mug and set it on the counter, moving to stand in front of Regina. She slid her fingers into Regina’s hair, cupping her cheeks with her palms, hating the way Regina’s eyes were damp, as though she were struggling not to cry. “Hey... Baby, it’s ok. It’s just a few days this time. We’ll talk every day, I promise.”

“I know I’m just being a baby.” Regina said softly. “I know it’s silly to be acting like this, but I can’t seem to control my emotions when it comes to you, Emma.”

“I don’t want to go either, Regina. I really don’t, but I have no choice.” Emma pleaded with her to understand.

“I know Emma. I’m not upset at you for leaving. I’m upset at myself for being... well, upset. I’ve always been a strong person, Emma. Self sufficient and capable, especially since I left Michael. I don’t want to turn into a co dependent child, and it feels like that’s what’s happening.”

Emma smiled. “That’s not what’s happening, Baby. We’ve sort of jumped into this intimate situation, staying together, sleeping together, without doing the work to get there.”

“Are you saying you want to take a step back?” Regina struggled to stop her voice from cracking as she put that thought out there.

“No. No, Of course not. I’m just thinking we need to do the work and catch up on the parts we’ve missed. Like our second date on Saturday. We need to learn how to trust each other. I think part of the reason my leaving is so hard is because a little part of you is afraid I won’t come back. Just like sometimes I’m afraid that I might not be welcome.” She linked their fingers together, drawing their hands up to kiss Regina’s. “Regina, I am coming back. I promise.”

“And I will be here.” Regina promised in return. “Now, go to work.”

Emma chuckled, “Yes, your majesty.” She gave her a chaste kiss. “ I’ll talk to you later.”

Regina forced herself not to follow Emma to the door, her ears in tune to every movement as the blonde moved to the hall, picked up her bag and left, the door clicking softly behind her. She headed back to her bedroom, snapping lights off as she went, finding herself standing by the window in her dark room, looking out at the parking lot. She saw Emma, her duffle full of ball gear shouldered as she carried her smaller overnight bag. Regina watched until the truck pulled out of the lot before climbing back into bed. 530 was much to early for her to get up for work. She moved into the center of the bed, wrapping her arms around the pillow that she now thought of as Emma’s. It smelled like her. A delicious mixture of the citrus shampoo she used, her perfume, which was woodsy with a floral undertone, and the scent that was uniquely Emma. Despite the fact that she missed the blonde already, she smiled as she snuggled the pillow. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone to miss in her life.

*****

“Well, somebody had a nice weekend,” Ruby commented as Regina entered the staff lounge later that morning. 

Regina couldn’t deny the huge smile on her face. “I had an amazing weekend!” Regina shoved her bag onto the shelf in her locker and pulled out her uniform.

Ruby grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “So... How was it? She looks like she’d be great in bed.”

“Geez, Ruby, it wasn’t that kind of weekend.” Regina rolled her eyes, but then she smiled mischievously. “I’ll bet she’s incredible.”

Ruby howled. “So When are you gonna find out just how incredible she is?”

“Next Saturday, if you’ll babysit.” Regina tried to sound casual about it as she pulled off her sweater and replaced it with the peach uniform. 

“Whoa, Seriously? Of course I’ll watch the kids, but are you sure you’re ready?” For all her bold talk and teasing, Ruby knew this was a huge step for her friend.

“You think it’s too soon?” Regina pulled her jeans off from under the uniform and haphazardly folded her street clothes before putting them in her locker. 

“Sweetie, only you can answer that.” She narrowed her eyes. “She’s not pressuring you is she?”

“No. God, no. The opposite actually. It was me who sort of took things to the next level last night. If she hadn’t stopped...” Regina picked at the cuticle on her thumb as she admitted, “ I don’t think I could have. It’s strange Ruby. I just want to touch her all the time. I’ve never thought much about sex, at least not since I was a teenager. It was just... okay if it happened, okay if it didn’t. Now, I seem to be thinking about it a lot.” She finally lifted her eyes to her friend. “I’m sorry, Ruby. Talk about TMI.”

Ruby shook her head, “No, it’s all good, Sweetie. Any time you feel like talking I’m here. I’ve certainly bent your ear enough times. I’m glad I can finally return the favour. You aren’t exactly a big sharer, my friend.”

Regina felt the usual guilt creep through her, realizing that Ruby was right. Ruby had done her best to become a close friend with Regina, who’d always held back, out of perceived necessity. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Ruby. I was just raised with the notion that you keep private things private. It’s a hard habit to break.” It wasn’t really a lie. Her mother, Cora, had been cool in her interactions with her daughter. Regina and her sister had not been close, also largely due to Cora, and, although she’d been popular as a girl, she’d never had a giggly, secret sharing sort of friendship with any of those other girls. Like so much in her life these days, she seemed to be in uncharted territory with Ruby. Strange, how she’d had to basically rebuild her entire life, only to be discovering that her old one seemed to have been lacking in so many ways. She reached out now, giving the other woman’s arm a squeeze. “Ruby, I’ve not actually had what I would call a best friend before, but I’m ever so glad that I do now. I realize that you have other friends, and I might not be your best friend, and that’s okay, but you , most certainly, are mine. Thank you for that, and thank you for being patient enough to make the effort.”

Ruby beamed, clearly happy to have been designated a best friend. “Regina, we might not hang out a lot outside of work, and do that BFF kind of stuff, but you are my best friend too, you know. We spend more time together than I spend with anyone else, and you’re the friend I talk about everything with.” She gave Regina’s hand a squeeze where it still rested on her arm. “So, as such, I am happy to be your wing woman and take your kids for a sleepover Saturday night, and once you have your sleepover, I will be happy to hash over all the juicy details.”

“Sounds like a plan,” regina agreed. “We’d better get out there before Edna comes searching for us.”

*****

“So... what are you wearing?” They had already covered the days events, and Emma made Regina laugh out loud.

“You really are just a dirty minded trucker, aren’t you?” Regina rolled her eyes as she settled more comfortably against her pillows.

Emma chuckled. “Not really. That question was not meant that way at all. I just... I want to be able to picture you, that’s all.” 

Seconds later, her phone beeped as a text came through and a selfie of Regina came through with the caption, ‘here you go...the stuff dreams are made of...lol’. Completely natural, wearing a sleep shirt with a big green frog and the words ‘toadally tired’ on it, she looked flawless to Emma. The smile on the brunettes face nearly took Emma’s breathe away. Rather than say something heavy, she chuckled. “How many of those shirts do you have?”

Regina laughed. “Quite a few. Robyn has picked out most of them. They bring out my goofy side that I don’t share with the world.”

“Well, I’m honoured that you are willing to share it with me.”

“I want to share everything with you, Em.” It wasn’t a lie, she wished she could share everything with Emma and it left a sick feeling in her stomach even as she said the words, knowing that she never could. 

******

“Charming!”

“Hey Baby. You sound out of breath.”

Regina dropped into the kitchen chair after her dash from Henry’s room when she’d heard the phone. “I was in Henry’s bedroom. You would be proud of me.”

“Why is that?”

“I just vanquished the most disgusting spider and I barely even freaked out while I did it.”

Emma grinned, amused. “Barely, huh? You’re scared of spiders, Gina?”

“Perhaps.” Regina was a little self conscious now, hearing the teasing note in her voice. “When I was a child I walked into a big web in the garden and the huge spider it belonged to was crawling over my face and it went down my neck into my shirt. I’ve been terrified of them ever since.” She shuddered at the thought, the skin on her arm beginning to crawl.

“Sorry, Baby. I’m not surprised that you’re freaked out. That sounds awful. Are you scared of anything else?”

Losing you. Being found. Having to lose everything again. The list of fears she lived with on a daily basis seemed endless, but she said none of them. Instead she spoke of another fear she’d had since childhood. “Fire. I’ve always had a fear of fire, but, unlike the spiders, I’m not sure why. What about you?”

“Snakes,” Emma answered without hesitation. “They just wig me right out. Especially when they just come out of nowhere and startle the crap out of me. Also... you’ll think it’s silly.” 

“I won’t,” Regina promised. 

“Clowns. They freak me out even worse than snakes. When I was little I would scream and cry even if I saw one on tv.”

“I don’t think that’s silly, Em. Some of them are very creepy. A lot of children are afraid of them.”

“True, but I’m not a kid.”

“We all have a little of our child selves in us, Emma. Usually the most insecure part of ourselves. I know I certainly do.”

“Well, I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll kill all the spiders and you protect me from any clowns that cross our path.”

“You got yourself a deal, Charming.”

 

*****

“You sound tired, Baby.” Emma noticed right away, just from Regina’s greeting.

“I am. Today was very long. The diner was extremely busy, for some reason.”

“Do you ever think about looking for a different job?”

Regina sighed. “I think about it, but I don’t really have much experience doing anything else. When I was married I didn’t work. I volunteered on a few committees and ran the household. I doubt I could find anything that would pay any better, and the hours work with the kids.”

Emma snuggled under her quilt in the cabin of the truck, getting more comfortable. “If you could be anything, no excuses, what would you do?”

Regina was silent for a moment as she thought about her answer, while she made her way through the apartment turning off lights and checking windows. “A riding instructor . I love horses and I used to be an excellent rider. I would love to teach children with special needs about horses.” Her voice was wistful. “I haven’t been on a horse in so long. What about you, Em? Did you always want to be a driver?”

“Actually, I wanted to be a cop.”

“Admirable. So what stopped you?”

Emma was ashamed as she replied, “my record. I got arrested when I was nineteen , for theft.”

Regina forced her voice to stay steady, although she was alarmed at this revelation. “What did you steal?”

“I didn’t steal anything. I was staying with this guy and he asked me to get this package from a buddy of his. It was full of stolen iPhones and the cops were waiting for me when I left the bodega I met the guy at. When the cops got back to Neal’s apartment he was gone. I think the judge sort of believed me, because I only got six months in minimum, but I still have a record. I was so stupid, you know.” She wished she were there with Regina having this conversation. She hated not being able to see the woman’s face, or even more telling, her eyes. 

Then, Regina’s response came, soft and warm and it came through the phone like a caress and Emma felt herself relax. “Darling, you weren’t stupid. You were young and trusting. I trusted my husband and wound up alone and broke. It happens to the best of us. I’m so sorry that it cost you your dream, Emma.”

“Thank you.” Emma struggled not to let Regina hear her tears. They weren’t tears over what she’d lost back then. They were happy tears over the amazing thing she’d found now. Her beautiful Queen.

 

******

“So did you make reservations for tomorrow night, or are we going to Sonic?” Emma teased as she walked back to her hotel after dinner.

“Ha, Ha. Very funny. We are definitely not going to Sonic, and I did make reservations, for seven.” Regina wedged the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she poked through the fridge looking for inspiration for a quick dinner. “Ugh, I need to do groceries. There is nothing good in here.”

“Grilled cheese,” Emma offered. “Fast, easy and food of the gods.”

Regina laughed. “You eat like a child, Dear. Still, it may have to do. Henry loves them too.”

“Kid has good taste. So, now that I know it’s not grilled cheese, what is your favorite food My Queen? Roast pheasant under glass? Frogs legs?” Emma took the stairs from the lobby rather than the elevator, just in case their call might get dropped. 

Regina laughed. “Hardly. Pheasant is gamey and I don’t think I could bring myself to eat frogs legs.”

“Why not? They taste just like crocodile.”

Regina wasn’t sure whether the comment was Emma’s deadpan delivery of a joke, or if the woman was serious. “Regardless,” she responded dryly, “I prefer to leave reptiles and amphibians off of my plate, thank you. My favorite food happens to be a tie between prime rib and lobster. What about you? And, Emma, if you say grilled cheese or bear claws I may just have to rethink this entire relationship.” She was rewarded with an amused chuckle.

“Duly noted. My favorite meal is thanksgiving dinner. I’m not sure if it’s strictly the food, or what it represents, but I could eat turkey and cranberries every day for a month.” 

Regina thought about how she hadn’t celebrated thanksgiving since coming to Baton Rouge, and decided at that moment to change that this year. If Emma loved thanksgiving then they would celebrate thanksgiving.

 

*****

Saturday nights dinner, at Mario’s, was light and easy. Emma had arrived late in the afternoon, and they had dropped the kids off at Ruby’s before heading to the Italian restaurant. Their conversation flowed naturally, and dinner stretched into three hours as they laughed and talked. 

Now, they were going dancing. Regina had never even heard of the club Emma was parked outside of. The signage was somewhat conservative, with only a large sign to the left of the entrance, proclaiming the place to be ‘Melissa’s’. Emma turned off the engine and twisted in her seat slightly so she could look at Regina. “I hope this is okay. I wanted to come somewhere that we didn’t have to worry about being judged or harassed for dancing together.”

“This is a gay bar?” Regina guessed.

Emma nodded. “A lesbian bar actually. If you aren’t comfortable we can go someplace else.”

Regina shook her head. “I’m a bit nervous, perhaps, but not uncomfortable. Honestly, I used to sort of wonder what it would feel like to be in public on a date with you. Whether I would be... embarrassed to have people think I was gay. Then, on our first date, when we were walking to the restaurant, holding hands, I got my answer.”

“Which was?” Emma was almost afraid to ask.

“All I could think was that I wanted the world to see how lucky I was to have this amazing, beautiful woman interested in me.” She smiled at Emma. “This whole thing might be new to me, Emma, but I can promise you one thing... any hesitation I have has absolutely nothing to do with shame. I am eager to explore everything that comes with being a couple with you Emma .”

Emma smiled back, reaching for Regina’s hand, twining their fingers together. “And I am happy to share those things with you, Regina, but believe me, any situation that makes you uncomfortable, just say the word and we’re out of there. Ok?”

Regina’s eyes were damp when they met the earnest green ones, clearly visible from the lights of the parking lot. “You really are amazing, Emma.” She placed her free hand on Emma’s cheek, the blonde leaning into her touch. “So, Charming, are you ready to show off your dance skills?” She broke the tension, her voice taking on a joking tone. 

Emma chuckled. “Ah, my Queen, you will be amazed at my crazy mad dance skills.”

Once inside they got drinks and settled at a table. Regina was watching the crowd and Emma was watching Regina. The brunettes eyes roamed the room, absorbing everything. It was so different for her to see a room full of women like this. At work it wasn’t unusual for her and Ruby to be the only females in an ocean of truckers.

The variety of women intrigued her. There were some that were very manly, almost hard to tell they were women. Some were extremely feminine, hair, nails and makeup as though straight from the salon. On the whole, most were like she and Emma. Average women, maybe leaning in one direction or the other on the scale. Emma, in her black jeans and red leather jacket definitely had a butch edge, but was unmistakably female, with her long blonde hair and a flash of cleavage from the v of her white t shirt. Regina’s eyes moved from that cleavage to Emma’s face and she saw from Emma’s amused smirk and the almost feral quality her green eyes held that she knew exactly where Regina had been looking. Regina felt her face redden and she looked away, placing her interest in the crowd, particularly the dancers.

Emma followed her gaze, herself observing the women nearest them, as they moved together to a song that wasn’t quite slow, but was paced in such a way that many chose to treat it as such. The couple directly beside their table had clearly danced together many times, their movements perfectly in sync, not touching, but still very intimate and their eyes held them together and they moved as one. 

The song ended and a slower one began and Emma reached out, touching Regina’s hands where they lay on the table clasped tightly together. Regina looked back over her, seeing the amused smirk replaced with a soft smile. “Dance with me?”

Regina nodded, her stomach coming alive as all the butterflies residing there began a nervous dance of their own. She could do this. She’d spent many an evening dancing with various friends and business associated of her ex husband and she was a good dancer, but a large portion of the dancing here seemed very intimate. She placed her hand in Emma’s and allowed herself to be drawn into the crowd on the floor. 

Emma held her loosely, and they began to move, taking a little time to find each other’s rhythm and synchronize themselves. Emma hadn’t been lying about her own skills and she worked in a move that had Regina slowly spinning away from her, and drawn back, slightly closer than before. Their chests brushed, eliciting a soft gasp from Regina as her eyes crashed into Emma’s intense gaze. 

Regina could not recall anyone ever looking at her with such transparent hunger that wasn’t accompanied with the sort of leer that made her skin crawl. This, well, it had the opposite effect, making her whole body hum as the butterflies went crazy inside.  
Unspoken, they both took the tiny step closer, that aligned their bodies. Thigh to thigh, Regina’s breasts fit just under Emma’s as the blondes arms tightened around her and she lay her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was Emma. She nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck, tightening her own hold, and allowed her body to melt into the younger woman. 

Emma let out a slow breath as Regina modded herself against her. She rested her face against the soft mahogany waves and allowed her eyes to slip closed and just feel... the music, the atmosphere, the scent of Regina’s perfume working its way into her nostrils, the rightness in the way this woman suddenly felt like the piece that had been missing for her entire life. That thought was terrifying in the aspect that she had still only know Regina barely a month. Still, Emma had always prided herself on her good instincts, and she was willing to trust what her heart and body was telling her, despite the fact that her mind was screaming ‘danger’. 

The song ended much too soon for either of them and a string of faster songs began. They danced to those as well, Emma showing off those crazy skills she’d mentioned, although in reality, they were more crazy than skilled. Regina laughed, allowing the blonde to set the lead, following along, having more fun than she could remember having in years.

Finally, breathless after three songs, they sank back into the chairs at their table. They ordered fresh drinks, neither wanting to risk finishing the ones that had sat, unattended, at their table for so long. Regina excused herself to go to the ladies room, Emma watching her maneuver through the crowd. 

In the ladies room she slipped into a stall do complete her business and emerged to wash her hands. After running them under the hand dryer she paused to peer into the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize the image staring back at her. Her face was flushed and her hair was a bit mussed. Her eyes sparkled and she couldn’t seem to erase the wide smile that adorned her face. It had been a long time since she’d looked and felt so... alive. 

Abruptly, the smile disappeared, a slight frown taking its place as she let the past wash over her. She thought about the half truths and evasive answers she’d already fed to Emma, and the many still to come. She’d known that it would be necessary with anyone that she let into her life, but it was so much easier to play the part with co workers and even friends like Ruby. To begin a relationship with someone that you could imagine building a life with and having to be evasive, or right out lie to them... well, it felt different to Regina. The fact that it was imperative to the safety of everyone involved didn’t make it any easier. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked the face in the mirror. She plastered a smile on her face, certain that it was the one Robyn had spoken of. The one that didn’t reach her eyes. 

Emma noticed the change when the brunette returned from the ladies room. After a couple moments of nursing their drinks and watching the other patrons again, Emma reached over, running a finger over Regina’s forearm. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Regina smiled apologetically , “They’re hardly worth paying for.”

“Is everything alright?” Emma’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Did something happen in the bathroom? Did someone bother you?”

Regina moved her arm, catching Emma’s hand in hers, their fingers twining together automatically. “No, nothing happened. I’m sorry, Emma. I think I’m just tired. It’s been a long week and I think it’s catching up with me.”

Emma’s look changed from that of angry concern that something might have occurred, to just genuine concern, softening as her eyes drifted over Regina’s face. “Don’t be sorry, Baby. I know your job isn’t easy and that it doesn’t end when you get home. Look, it’s getting late. Let’s just take off, alright?”

Regina nodded, allowing Emma to draw her from the chair, and they headed for the door, Emma draping her arm around her protectively as they pressed through the crowd that was only really just starting to party.

In the car Regina gazed out the window, occasionally glancing over at Emma. Once, Emma caught her look, giving her this amazing smile, making Regina feel just a little nauseous inside. This beautiful, kind, special woman deserved better than Regina had to offer and Regina knew in her heart that she couldn’t continue with this. Happy endings weren’t in her future and no matter how badly she wanted to just take what Emma was offering and worry about the inevitable failure later, she couldn’t. So, she withdrew further into herself, leaving a very confused blonde beside her.

Emma knew something was wrong. Regina wasn’t tired. She was shutting down. Emma just couldn’t figure out why. They’d been having a great time, at least Emma thought they had been. Maybe Regina was worried about how the night was supposed to end. Maybe she was scared? That didn’t feel right to Emma, though. Last weekend if Emma hadn’t put on the brakes they would’ve made love right there on the couch and Regina has been the instigator then. She kept watching Regina out of the corner of her eye, huddled against the car door, picking at her fingernails and looking anywhere but at Emma.

At the apartment they were silent in the elevator, Regina berating herself and Emma’s brain frantically replaying the moments before Regina had gone to the ladies room, trying to figure out the change in the brunette. Once inside, after shedding their jackets and shoes, Regina made a show of tidying up and avoiding eye contact. “Regina, talk to me.” She continued to flirt around the room. “Regina!” Emma said sharply, and Regina stopped, her back to the blonde. “Whatever It is, you can tell me.”

Regina turned around, tears streaming down her face. “That’s just it, Emma. I can’t. There are things in my past that I can’t talk about, and that’s not fair to you. You talked about baggage, Emma, when we first met. I have so much baggage, some of it that I can’t ever open again, no matter how badly I may want to. You deserve better, Emma, and I came to that realization tonight. You are this wonderful woman, and you deserve the best, and that’s not me!”

Emma felt her blood run cold at the finality of Regina’s words. It was almost impossible for her to breathe as she watched Regina turn away to stare out the window. What the Hell???


	10. When a plan comes together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter some of you have been waiting for ;-)

Emma struggled to keep herself from falling apart as she processed Regina’s words. “I don’t care what you think I deserve, Regina. We have something good here. Why the Hell do you want to throw that away?”

“I don’t want to, Emma. I have to. I can’t hurt you, and that’s what will eventually happen.”

“Regina,” Emma reached out and touched her arm.

“Emma, don’t! I can’t do this anymore. I love you too much to keep secrets from you.”

Those three words stood out to Emma and she swiped at a tear on her cheek. “You love me?”

Regina nodded, mutely, staring at a point on the floor. 

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma stepped around her, drawing her knuckle over Regina’s cheek, catching some tears. “Baby, if your past is too painful to talk about that’s okay. Answer me one question. Does your past change your feelings for me?” 

Regina shook her head. 

“Then I don’t care if you can’t talk about it, Regina. As long as you’re honest with me now, about what we’re building here, and our future, that’s all I care about.”

“I am. I’ve never lied to you.” Her eyes met Emma’s and showed nothing but truth.

“I know. You play with words when you talk about Michael. I know when you’re being evasive, Regina. It shows in your eyes because you hate doing it so much. I just have one more question before we put this in the past where it belongs. Do you still have feelings for him?”

“No.” Regina’s voice rang clear and firm. “The only feelings I have toward him are distaste and anger for what he’s robbed the children of.” 

Emma kissed her softly, then held her close. “Don’t shut down on me again, Regina. It scared the crap out of me.” She took a shaky breath, realizing that Regina had been prepared to break up with her over this. She couldn’t imagine what could be in Regina’s past that was so terrible she would be willing to sacrifice what they had. Whatever it was, as long as it stayed in the past, Emma would allow it to stay there, because she would move heaven and earth to keep Regina in her life. 

Regina was also struggling, even as she soaked in the comfort Emma’s embrace provided. She’d almost destroyed the best thing she’d ever had, aside from her children, because she didn’t trust Emma to understand. She did understand, at least she said she did. For the first time Regina started to believe that she could truly have this life she imagined. She shifted slightly, pressing a kiss on Emma’s collarbone, following it by several open mouth kisses up the blondes neck. 

Emma hummed under her breath as those kisses seemed to send all her blood flowing directly to her core. She forced herself to pull back just slightly, making eye contact with Regina. “Baby, I know what we sort of had planned for tonight, but we weren’t planning...” she waved her hand vaguely to indicate what had just taken place. “If it doesn’t feel like the right time, Regina, it’s okay. I want it to be perfect...”

Regina smiled and ran her hand over the blondes face, her fingers going to tangle in Emma’s long curls. “Emma, it will be perfect, because it’s us. Make love with me, Emma. Please... I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

Emma saw no uncertainty in the older woman’s steady gaze. Only love and desire resided there, her eyes heavily lidded with it. Emma nodded, and initiated a kiss, one that quickly turned hungry, full of tongues and teeth and breath that struggled to escape. Not losing contact they fumbled their way down the hall to Regina’s bedroom where they broke apart long enough for Regina to climb onto the bed, Emma following, her turn to kiss her Queen’s neck, as she crawled up her body, gently lowering herself down on the smaller woman.

Regina moaned low, relishing the feeling of Emma’s weight against her, especially where their pelvises pressed together and she could feel herself getting warmer. Emma suckled on her neck and Regina swore she could feel it in her belly. She twined her fingers through the blonde curls that tickled her cheek and let out a low keening sound she barely recognized as coming from herself.

Emma kissed her way over Regina’s jaw to her ear, running the tip of her tongue around the shell before suckling the lobe into her mouth. She leaned back, slowly beginning to unbutton Regina’s blouse, her eyes trained on Regina as though watching the woman carefully for any sign of hesitation. Regina bite her lip and pleaded with her eyes for Emma to continue. Emma revealed more skin as she opened Regina’s shirt further, placing kisses on Regina’s chest, skipping over the grey Victoria Secret bra to tease the flesh of her abdomen as the last of the buttons were worked free. Emma paused at her belly button, dipping her tongue into the little valley, tickling the sensitive nerves there, and Regina inhaled sharply. She’d never realized just how sensitive her navel was until she felt Emma’s tongue press into it. Emma worked her way back up, claiming Regina’s lips again, her hand brushing over a breast, then tenderly palming it, squeezing gently. Regina arched her back, pressing herself harder into Emma’s hand as she felt her nipples harden, just avoiding the threshold of pain. “Please,” Regina’s voice was raspy as she whispered, “Please... I want to feel your skin on mine... Emma...”

Emma pulled back, peeling off her shirt and making short work of her jeans. Regina shimmied out of her skirt and the sleeves of her blouse. Emma gazed down at her, Regina staring back up at her. Emma’s skin was covered in a sheen, her green eyes so dark with desire they appeared grey and Regina had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Emma. She reached behind herself to release the clasp on her bra, shyly leaving it draped over her as she lay there, her eyes asking Emma what to do next, way out of her realm of experience.   
She watched, her breath caught, as Emma undid her own bra, letting it drop behind her onto the edge of the bed where it slipped to the floor. Her eyes dropped to Emma’s breasts, perfectly shaped globes with prominent pink nipples that hardened visibly as she watched. Emma reached out a shaky hand to grasp Regina’s and drew it to her chest. Regina had never touched a breast other than her own, and she tentatively cupped it, running her thumb over the nipple, feeling it tighten beneath her touch. She repeated the motion with her other hand, massaging gently and watched Emma’s eyes drift closed and her head fall back as a deep low sound came from her lips. Regina felt a rush of liquid between her legs as Emma’s sounds of pleasure filled the room. Without thinking, purely working on instinct and desire Regina sat up, and slid her arms around the kneeling blonde, bringing her lips to the nearest breast, engulfing the hard little bud, suckling ever so softly while her wet tongue laved it slowly. She was rewarded with another growly moan and Emma’s hands threaded into her hair, pressing her closer and she continued to work her magic, switching breasts, for several minutes, until she gently bit down on the sensitive flesh, causing Emma to inhale sharply and pull Regina’s head back, breaking the contact and meeting her eyes. Regina feared she’d made a mistake with her impulsive nip, but the look in Emma’s eyes told a different story. Regina had never seen such a look of hunger and desire directed at her before and Emma’s head lowered, capturing her lips in the deepest wettest kiss she’d ever experienced. For the first time she felt her bare breasts against another’s and the flames in her belly responded, burning hotter as Emma lowered her back against the pillows, following her, never breaking the kiss. 

Emma lay half over her, her thigh pressed into Regina, straddling Regina’s own leg, as she continued the kiss, their mouths moving as one. As deep as the kiss was, it was not frantic, their tongues tangling together, languidly shifting from one mouth to the other as Emma replicated the rhythm with the movements of her entire body. Regina could feel the wetness on her leg as Emma dragged herself over it, the thin strip of silk she still wore doing little to contain her excitement. Regina was certain that Emma was experiencing the same where her leg pressed into Regina because she could feel herself gushing liquid each time Emma ground into her. 

Emma eventually broke the kiss, causing a growl of protest from the brunette, which was soon replaced with a moan of agreement as Emma’s lips settled on one of her breasts. Her lips and tongue worked softly on the sensitive flesh and Regina could feel the areola wrinkle under the stimulus, the nipple quickly turning into a hard little pebble. 

Regina was writhing beneath her, hips canting up as she pressed into Emma’s leg, soaking in the exquisite pressure as Emma continued, matching her movements. The blonde began to rock against Regina, as she left her breasts, mouthing her way back to Regina’s lips, capturing them in a searing kiss as their eyes locked together. Regina matched Emma’s movements, her body practically in sensory overload as she felt herself getting closer to climax. The sounds filling the room only enhanced the feelings she was experiencing... their ragged breath, a slight creaking from the bed beneath them, the wetness between their legs producing a noise Regina couldn’t even describe. 

She could feel the moisture on her skin, and not just what was flowing from their pussies, but her whole body was damp. She didn’t know whether it was sweat or saliva, hers or Emma’s, but it didn’t matter as she felt herself rising closer and closer. She knew she was moaning loudly now, but felt helpless to contain it, as she felt herself tumble over the edge, quivering and shaking in Emma’s arms. Emma groaned into her neck, the blondes climax following mere seconds after her own. 

Emma slid the bulk of her weight off Regina, still maintaining contact and both women lay there, trying to catch their breath and slow their heart rates. “That was...” Regina’s brain was as useless as the rest of her body, which felt like a boneless mass of jelly. “Emma... I had no idea it could be like that...”

Emma grinned at her, her eyes flashing mischievously, even as they still held that hungry look that made Regina’s clit twitch. “Baby,” Her voice was husky and low, “That was just to take the edge off because I knew neither of us were going to last much longer. I have just begun worshipping this body.” She placed a kiss on Regina’s collarbone and ran her hand over sweat slicked skin down her side and over her hip where it rested, the thumb caressing the spot where her pelvic bone protruded slightly. “Are you okay with that?” 

Regina’s heart clenched at the concern in her lovers voice and she nodded, running her hand down Emma’s back and pulling her closer. “I am very okay with that, my love.” She leaned in to kiss her, the tenderness between them rapidly being taken over by the need they still had. 

After a few moments, Emma broke the kiss, staring into Regina’s eyes. “I want you so bad, Baby. I want all of you... I want you in my mouth... I want to taste you.”

Regina felt a resurge of heat and moisture flow through her, as well as a bit of apprehension. Despite the fact that she’d just experienced the best sex she’d ever had, and felt a connection with Emma she’d never even dreamed of, the intimacy of what Emma was proposing was at a new level entirely. Her insecurities washed over her, everything from concern about her scars to whether she’d have an unpleasant odor or taste and they clearly reflected in her eyes and hesitation, because Emma picked up on them.

“Regina, if you aren’t ready for that, it’s okay .” Her voice and face showed nothing but sincerity and concern, that alone helping Regina face her worries.

“Emma, I am ready... I just... nobody has ever done... that, before. What if I... what if you don’t like the way I...” embarrassed, she cut her eyes away, her voice trailing off.

Emma touched her face, forcing her to look. “Regina, if you are concerned that you won’t like it, I get that. But don’t worry about me.” She reached down, drawing her index finger over Regina’s abdomen, through the small patch of neatly trimmed hair, to dip into the wetness below, her finger just brushing Regina’s swollen clit, eliciting a sharp gasp as Regina’s hips bucked off the bed of their own accord. Emma’s eyes never left Regina’s as she brought her hand up, sliding her finger into her mouth. Regina had never been so turned on in her life as the moment she watched the digit, glistening with her juices, slide slowly between Emma’s lips, then back out, her mouth tightening itself around it to suck off every drop of moisture. “Baby, the way you smell, the way you taste, is nothing short of amazing.”

Regina knew that Emma was telling the truth, and even if she hadn’t, her need had increased ten fold in the last 30 seconds and all she wanted was Emma everywhere. She nodded her ascent and Emma leaned forward to kiss her and she tasted herself on Emma’s lips. She’d tasted herself before, never finding it anything special, but mixed with Emma’s saliva it was different and she slipped her tongue inside the blondes mouth briefly, before withdrawing and whispering, “make me yours, Emma. I want to belong to you in ways I never have with anyone else... please, Emma...”

Emma did not need any further encouragement, kissing Regina softly one last time before she began licking, kissing and suckling her way down Regina’s body, every move making Regina more ready, her skin on fire and her clit so swollen she was afraid she was going to come again before the blonde even reached her. She allowed her legs to part, making room for Emma to settle between them, and she watched as her labia were spread apart, exposing her fully. Emma blew softly on her clit, the strange sensation of air hitting it catching Regina by surprise, an “ooooh...” emerging from her as Emma grinned, and lowered her head.

Regina could feel Emma’s fingers moving through her folds, circling around but never quite hitting her clit, before she felt one slide inside her. It was joined by a second and Emma stroked her slowly, pressing deep, her fingers curling in such a way that they found that magic spot inside that had eluded Regina’s previous lovers. Eluded them, or they hadn’t bothered to search to begin with, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Emma, who was softly blowing on her clit again, as her fingers worked her closer to her second orgasm. Regina dropped her head back against the pillow, her eyes closing, her senses on full alert. Her own breathing was heavy and uneven, and she could hear the wet sound Emma’s fingers made as the speed of them increased. The scent of sex permeated the room now, overpowering the usual combination of freshly laundered sheets and residual perfume. It all combined to give Regina this heady feeling, almost like reality had ceased to exist, and all that was left was her and the incredible woman loving her.

Suddenly she felt Emma’s tongue sweep through her folds, pressing against her clit and, unbidden, her back arched up off the bed, Emma holding tight and never losing her connection. Regina struggled to get air into her lungs as Emma closed her lips around her clit and began to gently suck as her tongue stroked the sensitive little nub in exact synchronization with the fingers still plunging into her pussy. 

Regina was so close, and was almost frightened by the intensity of the sensations running through her body. It was as though every nerve had migrated to the surface and were all exposed to the air, tingling and humming. 

Her body was bucking and thrashing as she careened upwards and Emma reached up to where her hand was fisting the sheets, and Regina transferred her grip, their fingers twining together as Emma suckled harder. Regina felt her body stiffen as the orgasm washed over her, sounds coming from her like she’d never made before, as she gasped and twitched, biting back a scream at the most intense moment. Spent, she sank into the mattress, certain that her bones had turned to jelly as Emma slowly withdrew her fingers and climbed up her body to lay beside her.

“Are you okay, Baby?”

Regina used the last bit of energy she had left to open her eyes and look at Emma. “Okay doesn’t even begin to describe how I am, Dear. I am not even sure that I’m still alive.” 

Emma brushed Regina’s cheek with the back of her hand, smiling at her. “Oh, you’re definitely alive. I can feel the heat radiating off you. “

“Emma, is it always so... intense?”

“No, not always. It can be slow and sensual, but not when we’re both so worked up. Damn, Gina, I don’t think I’ve ever come that quickly.”

“I know I haven’t,” Regina revealed. “I’ve also never come twice before.” 

Emma grinned wickedly and ran her fingernail over an already erect nipple. “I bet I could make it three times.”

Regina chuckled. “I’ll bet you could too, but you’re already one up on me, and in case you didn’t know,” Regina rolled over, straddling Emma, looking down at the blonde, “I am a very competitive person.” She leaned forward, kissing Emma, moaning into her mouth as Emma’s hands found her breasts. “Nope,” she murmured, breaking the kiss. “It’s my turn, Charming.”

“Whatever you say, My Queen,” Emma obediently dropped her hands and settled into the pillow, eyes moving over Regina hungrily. 

Regina slid down, rubbing herself on Emma’s thigh, leaving a wet trail, as she positioned herself to take one soft pink nipple between her lips. Judging from the soft sounds coming from Emma, she was doing just fine at her sophomore loving of the blondes breasts. She felt the nipple harden, puckering up as she laved it with her tongue. Firmly, but not enough to cause real pain, she bit it, then soothed it again as she heard Emma take a sharp breath. After switching sides and giving the other some attention she began to kiss and lick her way down Emma’s body, making her way lower and lower.

Tentatively she ran her fingers through Emma’s folds, finding her very wet, and very ready. Emma arched into her touch as she moved her head lower. She could smell Emma’s arousal, not unlike her own scent, but different in the way it made her insides contract. She knew she could easily give herself orgasm number three with a few quick movements against Emma’s leg, but this was not about her right now. She settled herself between Emma’s legs, getting her first close up view of another woman, the patch of dark blonde hair neatly trimmed, glistening, waiting. She kissed Emma’s inner thigh, catching some of the moisture there, savouring the slightly tangy, indescribable flavour. She mouthed a little higher, into the crease of Emma’s leg, then hesitated.

Emma was quick to react. “Regina, Baby, you don’t have to. Your hand will do the trick just fine, I promise.”

The concern in Emma’s voice made Regina’s heart flutter. “Em, I want to... I just... What if I don’t do it right?”

Emma sat up, running her fingers through Regina’s hair and looking her in the eye. “Sweetheart, there isn’t any right or wrong... I love your touch so much, anything you do will be incredible. Just do whatever feels right to you and I promise it will be perfect for me. If that means waiting for another time, that’s okay.”

Regina shook her head. “No, I want to taste you. I want to make you feel as wonderful, as treasured, as you made me feel.” She kissed her finger and pressed it to Emma’s lips before softly pushing her to lay back down. 

She returned her attention to Emma’s pussy, spreading the labia apart with her fingers, taking a deep breath before running her tongue through the folds. She tried to replicate the movements Emma had performed on her and, if the sounds coming from the blonde were any indication, her technique was right on point. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s thighs and held on for the ride as Emma quickly came to a shuddering orgasm. Regina couldn’t believe the incredible feeling that being able to elicit that strong a response from Emma gave her. She lay her head against a warm thigh and both women took a few moments to catch their breath before Emma stroked her hair and whispered in a raspy voice, “I want to hold you...”

Regina climbed up the bed and collapsed into Emma’s embrace with a sigh. They were both sweaty and sticky and a shower was definitely on the horizon, but for this moment neither of them cared as they cuddled together, hands still lazily stroking damp skin. 

Emma trailed her hand over Regina’s arm as she let her mind play over the last hour. She’d always known there was a difference between having sex and making love. She’d experienced both over the years. She hadn’t known that there could be something that exceeded both of them on every level, until now. With Regina it had been noisy, messy and spontaneous. It had been new, awkward and cautious. Ultimately it had been tender and loving and it had all added up to the most perfectly imperfect sex that Emma had ever had. Kind of like the woman she held close. Regina had her challenges, number one being the past that kept her guarded and slightly on edge a lot of the time. Like everyone, there were little quirks which irritated Emma, yet made her endearing at the same time. Like the way Regina lined up things on the bathroom counter so that they sat just so, or the fact that she had to have her morning coffee in her special mug. Emma grinned a little as she recalled the first time she’d stayed there and poured the brunette a coffee. Regina had smiled and gave her a sweet kiss before going and pulling another mug from the cupboard, pouring her coffee into the new mug and putting the empty one in the dishwasher. She’d given Emma another brilliant smile before heading to the living room to turn on the news. Emma had looked to Robyn with confusion. “Her favourite mug,” Robyn had said with a slight shrug and continued eating her cereal. 

Now, Emma pressed a kiss on the forehead of her Queen. Regina was definitely not perfect, but Emma knew without a doubt that she was the perfect woman for her. “I love you,” she murmured.

“Mmm,” Regina snuggled closer, molding herself to Emma as she started to drift off. “I love you too, Em.”

 

****

When they woke it was morning. Late morning. They were still wrapped around each other and they stretched languidly before melting back together. Emma watched Regina for any signs of regret, but she was smiling and her eyes sparkled happily. “As much as I would love to stay here all day, we promised Ruby we’d be there by noon to get the children.” Regina punctuated the words with kisses over Emma’s collarbone and neck. “And we really need to shower because anyone within ten feet of us is going to know exactly what we were doing last night.”

“Anyone that looks at your smile is going to know what we were doing last night,” Emma teased with a grin. 

Regina blushed a little, and replied, “Be that as it may, you go start the shower while I turn on the coffee.” She kissed Emma lightly and slipped from under the sheet, pulling on her robe. 

Emma sighed and rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom, not the least bit modest, padding naked through the apartment. 

Regina heard the shower start from the kitchen and she finished with the coffee maker before going down the hall, pausing outside the bathroom. Emma had left the door wide open and was already under the spray. The shower curtain was opaque and Regina could see her shape moving through it. She hesitated a moment, slightly worried that Emma wouldn’t welcome the intrusion. Then she reasoned that surely the younger woman would’ve closed the door if she’d wanted to be alone. 

She stepped softly into the room, dropped her robe onto the toilet seat and slid back the shower curtain a bit. Emma turned at the sound and the look on her face told Regina exactly how welcome she was. Emma reached out her hand for Regina’s and steadied her as she stepped over the side of the tub and into the steamy water. 

Regina wasn’t quite sure how to behave and Emma sensed that. “Here.” She handed Regina the washcloth she’d selected and turned away from the brunette, drawing her hair forward. “Wash my back, please?”

Regina hesitated only a second before reaching for her body wash, squeezing a healthy amount of the ocean blue liquid onto the cloth. She tentatively began drawing the cloth over Emma’s back, from shoulder blade down to the soft hollow just above her firm ass. Emma sighed and leaned into the touch, increasing the pressure on the cloth. She continued moving in circles, until finally hanging the cloth on the small rod beside her and running her hands up over Emma’s back. 

Her fingers slid through the soap, instinctively pressing into the muscles there in almost massage movements at Emma’s shoulders. The blonde sighed deeply, encouraging Regina, and she dug her thumbs firmly into the muscles surrounding Emma’s neck, turning the sigh into a groan of pleasure. “Mmmmm, that feels so nice, Baby.”

Regina wasn’t sure who was enjoying this more, as she relished the feeling of Emma’s soapy skin and the feel of her strong back, working the muscles with her fingers, moving down her spine until reaching that sweet spot, that little hollow she loved so much. It amazed Regina that Emma’s already silky soft skin felt even more so in that spot. 

Regina’s fingers moved to go lower and Emma knew that if this went any further the shower was going to turn into something else entirely and they weren’t going to be picking the kids up even remotely on time. She reluctantly pulled away, turning and giving Regina a quick soft kiss. “As much as I like the idea of those amazing hands of yours moving onto other locations, Sweetheart, we really don’t have time for it. Besides, it’s my turn now. This one?” There were three mesh body sponges hanging on hooks, one blue, one rainbow and one purple. At Regina’s nod she grabbed the purple one and squeezed out some of the soap into it, and Regina presented her back. Emma began making circles with the sponge, adding her second hand immediately working the soap into a lather. She loved the feel of Regina’s soft olive skin. If not for the soap she wasn’t sure she could resist following the path of her hands with her mouth. 

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep what she was doing sensual, without it turning sexual. After several moments she hung up the sponge and placed a kiss on Regina’s neck. “Can I wash your hair?”

Regina nodded, moving under the spray further, wetting her hair thoroughly as Emma got the shampoo. Regina had never had her hair washed by anyone other than a stylist in a salon and she was not expecting the feeling of intimacy that washed over her as Emma’s hands gathered the strands of hair together and began working the shampoo through them. The long, lithe digits worked magic on her as they massaged her scalp, the short nails scratching just enough to make her skin tingle. She’d always enjoyed having her hair washed at the salon, but this... well, this was something else entirely. 

Emma turned her back into the spray, rinsing out all the suds. She kissed her sweetly and said, “The next shower we take together is likely going to end very differently than this one.” She pressed her forehead against Regina’s. “I want to take you back to bed and lick every drop of water from your luscious body, my Queen.” 

Regina smiled as her insides clenched with Emma’s words. “I am going to hold you to that, Charming. My bedroom door has a lock and I can be very quiet when I need to be.” Her eyes glittered wickedly, this new naughty side of her coming out full force. “Now, let’s finish washing the night off and go get the kids.” She grabbed her sponge, reasoning that more than her back and hair required some soap.

Both women hurried to wash the rest of their own bodies and then Regina stepped out of the shower, leaving Emma to do her hair. She stood naked in front of the mirror after drying the steam from it. She had never been one to wander about naked, usually pulling on her robe, even if there was nobody around to see her. It seemed strange to think that there was someone there to see her, after all these years of being alone, and it felt amazing. She looked at the shadow behind the shower curtain and wondered if Emma was really okay with the fact that the children took precedence over further lovemaking. 

It was almost as though the blonde were reading her mind. The water was turned off and Emma slid open the curtain, stepping out onto the bathmat, as she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself. She began rubbing at her hair with a smaller one and asked, “Should we take the kids out for lunch?”

Regina shrugged. “Sure. If you like. Where were you thinking?” She began to run her brush through her wet hair, glancing at Emma in the mirror.

“Chuck E Cheese?” 

Regina eyed her. “You know the children are really very well behaved when I take them places. We can go to a real restaurant if you want.” Emma shrugged. “Emma,” Regina turned and approached the younger woman. “Everything doesn’t always have to be for them, you know. I don’t want you to think they need to be constantly entertained and catered to.”

“I know,” Emma replied softly. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to spoil them.” She sounded contrite.

Regina’s heart ached at the sound of Emma’s voice and she reached out and touched her cheek. “Emma? What is it Dear?”

“Have they been there before?”

“A couple of times,” Regina allowed.

Emma’s voice was so soft Regina almost didn’t hear her. “I haven’t.”

Regina recalled a comment Emma had made about it being weird going to family places when you didn’t have children. Emma had missed out on a lot during her own childhood. Regina had missed out on things too, because of her controlling mother and she realized now that she enjoyed sharing new experiences with Robyn and Henry. So did Emma. She didn’t want to make Emma any more uncomfortable than she seemed to be, so she simply smiled. “Well, you’re going to love it. It’s very fun.” She gave Emma a soft peck on the lips. “I’m going to get dressed.” 

Emma took a long slow breath, loud in the now empty bathroom. She hated getting emotional about silly things and it seemed to happen so often around Regina. Vulnerability was not something she showed to the outside world, and rarely had she shown it to even the people closest to her. Mary-Margaret knew some of her past, but mostly just the facts about her childhood in the foster system. No, Regina, who she’d known for such a short time, knew more about her heart and soul already than anyone in the world. It should’ve bothered Emma, knowing the power that kind of knowledge gave someone over you, but it didn’t. Instead, it gave her a warm feeling. A feeling that, just maybe, she might have found her true place in this life. 

She only wished that Regina could do the same with her. Perhaps then the haunted look that settled into those chocolate eyes sometimes would recede completely. Whatever had happened to Regina was clearly horrible because she was truly terrified of revealing it to Emma. For now she was okay with that, but she still hoped that one day Regina would share it with her.


End file.
